Parallel Hearts
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Setelah beberapa abad, mereka kembali terlahir di dunia ini. Apa mereka akan bertemu lagi? Chapter 7 update! The End. Thanks for reading..
1. The Loyal Servant

Rukia Kuchiki adalah putri bermata _amethyst_ dari negeri Seiretei. Rukia adalah gadis yang cantik dan baik hati, sifat jeleknya adalah semua keinginannya harus terpenuhi. Semua keinginannya akan dipenuhi oleh pelayan dan ayahnya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya Kuchiki adalah raja di negeri Sieretei. Istrinya bernama Hisana Kuchiki. Hisana meninggal saat melahirkan Rukia. Setelah kematian Hisana, posisi ratu negeri Seietei kosong selama beberapa tahun.

Peraturan negeri Seiretei mengatakan, bahwa seorang raja atau ratu yang sudah menikah harus mempunyai pasangan untuk mendampingi mereka selamanya. Jika posisi itu tidak diisi, raja atau ratu yang bersangkutan harus mangkat dan digantikan oleh anggota kerajaan yang lain.

Byakuya yang ingin membuat anak perempuannya menjadi seorang ratu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Ia menikah dengan bangsawan terhormat di Seiretei. Nama gadis yang ia nikahi adalan Soi Fon. Soi Fon memiliki rambut hitam pendek, tingginya sekitar pundak Byakuya.

Setelah dua tahun pernikahan, Soi Fon memiliki anak, yang bernama Hisagi. Rukia yang saat itu berumur dua tahun hanya diam terpaku saat ia mendengar tangisan bayi menggelegar di istana.

"Ayah, suara apa itu?" tanya Rukia kecil sembari menatap ayahnya.

"Oh, itu adalah tangisan adik barumu." Byakuya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Rukia lembut.

"Benarkah?" Rukia melompat ke pangkuan Byakuya dengan mimik bahagia.

"Ya." Byakuya menatap Rukia kecil dengan sendu. Ia teringat akan mendiang istrinya, Hisana Kuchiki.

Hisana dan Rukia bagaikan replika. Mereka memiliki rambut hitam sepundak dan poni belahan tengah. Badannya yang kecil dan kurus, benar-benar mirip dengan Hisana. Mereka berdua orang yang baik dan hangat.

.

.

**Parallel Hearts**

**Chapter 1 : The Loyal Servant**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ~ Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Angst and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, TYPOs, dll

.

.

"Hahahahaha kau kira aku akan memaafkan kesalahanmu?" Hisagi tersenyum sinis kepada salah satu rakyat negerinya yang tidak sengaja menabraknya saat Hisagi berjalan di pasar.

Tidak terasa waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat sekali. Sekarang Hisagi telah berumur enam belas tahun dan Rukia telah berumur delapan belas tahun. Sekarang Rukia telah menjabati posisi Putri dan Hisagi menjadi Pangeran.

"Pangeran Hisagi, bisakah anda melepaskan rakyat malang itu?" seorang laki-laki sekitar berumur delapan belas tahun berambut putih menghampiri Hisagi yang dengan angkuh menginjak orang tidak bersalah itu.

"Apa katamu, Hitsugaya?" Hisagi menatap pria berambut putih itu dengan tatapan _psycho_.

"Maaf, maksudku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa ada pesta dansa malam ini." Pria yang dipanggil Hitsugaya itu menatap balik Hisagi dengan dingin.

"Oh!" Hisagi kembali menaiki kudanya dan pergi kembali ke istana diikuti dengan Hitsugaya.

Toshirou Hitsugaya adalah pelayan yang setia. Ia melayani Putri Rukia dengan sepenuh hati. Ia selalu mengabulkan keinginan Rukia apapun itu. Toshirou memiiliki umur yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Hari ini ada pesta dansa, huh?" Rukia menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan malas. Rambut seputih saljunya bermain dengan angin yang masuk melewati jendelanya itu.

Rambut Rukia telah ia ubah dengan cara di cat. Dia membenci rambut hitamnya, karena banyak kejadian buruk dibalik rambut hitam itu. Rambut yang ia miliki sejak ia lahir itu membuatnya terus bersedih. Untuk membuatnya senang, Rukia meminta pelayan istana untuk merubah warna rambut Rukia sesuai keinginannya dan yang Rukia pilih adalah putih. Ia sangat suka dengan salju. Itulah dasarnya.

"Iya, Putri!" Hitsugaya menyiapkan _camomille tea_ untuk Rukia.

"Apakah aku harus datang?" tanya Rukia walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja." Hitsugaya meletakan secangkir teh di atas meja kecil di samping Rukia.

"Menyebalkan!" Rukia menggerutu sembari mengambil cangkir itu.

"Anda ingin menggunakan gaun apa, Putri?" tanya HItsugaya yang sekarang telah berdiri di sebelah Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan gaun putih yang baru dijahit oleh penjahit kerajaan?" Rukia menyesapi aroma tehnya.

"Baik, Putri!" Hitsugaya keluar kamar Rukia.

Rukia menatap langit biru diluar sana. Kicauan burung menemaninya. Gemerisik pohon-pohon membuat udara menjadi sejuk. Anak-anak bermain dengan gembira.

"Maaf Putri, gaunnya telah saya siapkan." Hitsugaya membungkuk dan mempersilahkan Rukia ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Indah sekali!" Rukia tersenyum lebar.

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat malam hari. Pesta di salah satu rumah bangsawan telah dimulai. Rukia duduk di sebuah sofa merah marun yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"_Hei hei bukankah itu Putri Rukia?"_

"_Iya. Rambutnya aneh ya hahahaha."_

"_Itu adalah Ratu masa depan?"_

"_Iya. Katanya jika Raja telah meninggal tahta Raja Byakuya akan diturunkan kepadanya."_

"_Putri yang aneh."_

"_Aku lebih pantas menjadi Ratu daripada dia!"_

Itulah yang orang-orang katakan saat melihat Rukia. Mereka menatap Rukia dengan sinis. Rukia hanya terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur. Rukia mendongak dan melihat mata _emerald_ Hitsugaya.

"Jangan bersedih, Putri!" Hitsugaya tersenyum. Rukiapun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja Putri, aku selalu berada disampingmu dan akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi." Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya." Rukia menatap Hitsugaya dengan senang.

.

.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

Aku melihat Putri Rukia terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dia selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi. Aku mendengar bisik-bisik orang-orang disekitar. Ternyata itu sebabnya. Aku menghampirinya dan memberikan ia segelas _wine_.

"Jangan bersedih, Putri!"

"Tenang saja Putri, aku selalu berada disampingmu dan akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi." kataku.

Ya, aku akan menjagamu sampai akhir hayatku walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Itulah perintah Raja Byakuya kepadaku. Aku hanya pria biasa yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa dan tidak sengaja aku diangkat menjadi pelayan Putri Rukia karena kepandaianku dan kecerdikanku, kata Raja Byakuya.

Saat pertama kali memasuki istana, aku merasa malu dan takut, karena semua orang membicarakanku. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya.

Saat aku ditetapkan sebagai pelayan Putri Rukia aku merasa semaki gugup dan takut, karena aku merasa Putri akan mengejekku karena rambut putih yang aku miliki ini. Rambut ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Aku sering diejek soal rambut ini. Tetapi saat melihat Putri Rukia, aku merubah pandanganku terhadap Putri Rukia. Ia memiliki rambut yang sama dengan milikku. Rambut putih.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Raja Byakuya dan Ratu Soi Fon memiliki rambut hitam, Pangeran Hisagi juga berambut hitam, tetapi mengapa Putri Rukia memiliki rambut putih?

Putri Rukia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong waktu itu. Mata _amethyst_nya tidak memancarkan sinar kehidupan. Ada apa?

Aku masih ingat saat kami pertama kali pergi ke taman istana. Dia dapat menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama ini dan aku berusaha menghiburnya.

Tertawa.

Dia tertawa.

Aku juga tertawa melihatnya tertawa.

Sejak saat itu kam semakin dekat dan aku telah menjadi pelayan kepercayaannya. Itu suatu kehormatan besar bagiku.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V end**

.

.

"Toushiro?" Rukia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hitsugaya.

"Iya, Putri?" Hitsugaya tersadar dan memasang senyumnya.

"Aku hanya terkejut karena tadi kau melamun." Rukia memasang tampang khawatir.

Musik _waltz_ mengalun pelan memenuhi ruangan dansa tersebut. Semua orang menari dengan pasangan mereka. Hitsugaya berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rukia. Rukia sedikit terkejut dan menerima uluran tangan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya berdiri dan mulai berdansa dengan Rukia. Mereka terlihat sangat senang.

Pagi yang cerah di negeri Seiretei. Kicauan burung pagi menambah indah suasana. Hitsugaya memasuki kamar Rukia dan membuka gorden kuning emas milik Rukia.

"Sudah pagi, Putri Rukia!" Hitsugaya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir kecil sembari menatap Rukia yang masih menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Engg...lima menit lagi~" Rukia menarik selimutnya.

"Tidak bisa, Putri! Raja meminta Putri untuk ikut sarapan denganya setelah sekian lama." jelas Hitsugaya.

"Baik baik!" Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaian.

"Anda terlihat cantik hari ini, Putri!" Hitsugaya merapikan gaun bagian bawah Rukia.

"Terima kasih!" Rukia menatap dirinya dan Hitsugaya dari cermin.

Di koridor yang panjang beralaskan karpet merah, Rukia berjalan dengan anggun diikuti dengan Hitsugaya di belakangnya, sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu _oak_ berasitektur klasik. Hitsugaya meju ke depan dan membukakan pintu besar itu untuk Rukia. Lalu terlihatlah Raja Byakuya, Ratu Soi Fon, dan Pangeran Hidasi yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja makan besar. Di atas meja itu telah disiapkan berbagai macam makanan.

Rukia berjalan dengan anggun. Angin yang masuk melalui jendela membuat rambut putihnya melambai. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya berdiri di sebelah kanan pintu besar itu sambil menatap keluarga kecil itu.

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Sudah lama aku tidak makan bersama mereka. Rasanya aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya kehangatan keluarga. Aku selalu bersama Toushiro selama ini. Saat makan, saat berjalan-jalan, saat bermain juga, dia selalu berada di sisiku selama ini.

Sejak kedatangannya ke istana, aku mulai berubah perlahan. Senyumku yang sempat hilang kembali lagi saat aku bersamanya. Kerap kali aku diejek karena rambut ini di pesta-pesta, tetapi Dia selalu menghiburku. Dia selalu menguatkanku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Dirinya. Dia sangat berharga bagiku.

Ratu Soi Fon, ibu tiriku dan Pangeran Hisagi, adik tiriku menatapku sinis. Ayah hanya memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya seperti biasa. Aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di antara mereka dan mulai memakan makanan yang dihidangkan.

Hisagi menatapku dengan tatapan benci sedangkan Soi Fon hanya mengacuhkanku. Sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang dan datar. Tidak ada yang berbicara sejak tadi. Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya. Alasan inilah yang membuatku untuk menghindari makan bersama dengan mereka.

Aku melanjutkan makanku dengan poni yang menutupi mataku. Mereka naïf sekali. Mengapa aku katakan naïf? Karena saat aku melewati tempat ini saat sarapan maupun makan malam terdengar gelak tawa dari dalam ruangan. Bahkan Ayah yang terkenal dingin saja tertawa. Aku merasa iri dengan keadaan mereka waktu itu, untung saja ada Toushiro yang menghiburku. Dia selalu ada saat aku sedih maupun senang. Tidak seperti mereka dan mantan pelayanku. Mereka semua menjauhi diriku. Mereka seperti melihat hantu atau monster saat bertemu denganku. Bahkan mantan-mantan pelayanku sebelum Toushiro saja ketakutan saat melihatku.

Tring!

Alat-alat makan yang berbeturan dengan piring terdengar. Saat kulihat mereka semua, mereka telah meletakkan alat makan mereka ke atas piring dengan rapi dan mengusap mulut mereka. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku dan memberi hormat kepada mereka dengan mengangkat sedikit gaunku lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan Toushiro dibelakangku.

Saat pintu besar itu tertutup aku mendengar suara gelak tawa dari dalam ruangan. Sekali lagi poniku menutupi mataku. Aku berusaha menahan tangisku. Mereka naïf sekali!

"Tenang saja, Putri! Aku berada di sampingmu!" Toushiro tersenyum.

Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku dari pelupuk mataku dan memasang senyum yang paling manis.

Terima kasih Toushiro~

**Rukia P.O.V end**

.

.

Rukia dan Hitsugaya berjalan menjauhi pintu itu. Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang istana. Bunga-bunga telah mekar. Tidak disangka sekarang telah musim semi. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus.

"Toushiro! Kemari!" Rukia duduk di sebuah bukit kecil dan Toushiro berjalan mendekati Rukia.

Rukia bermain dengan kupu-kupu dan burung-burung sedangkan Toushiro hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh...bukankah itu Putri Rukia?" bisik seseorang. Toushiro yang mendengar perkataan orang itu memandang mereka diam-diam.

"Iya. Dia itu Putri terkutuk." seorang gadis yang memakai gaun merah terang dengan rambut merah berdiri membelakangi Rukia dan Toushiro.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya perempuan lain berkulit tan.

"Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya." Gadis yang memulai pembicaraan itu berdiri menghadap gadis penggosip itu.

"Putri, bagaimana kalau kita berkuda?" tawar Hitsugaya.

"Ha? Boleh!" Rukia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari bukit itu.

Rukia dan Hitsugaya berjalan dengan tenang menuju kandang kuda. Letaknya berada di belakang istana juga dan tidak jauh dari bukit tadi.

"Toushiro~" Rukia memulai percakapan.

"Iya?" Hitsugaya menatap punggung majikannya itu.

"Kau membawaku kemari karena kau mendengar pembicaraan kedua putri dari negeri lain itu bukan?" tanya Rukia berterus terang.

"Maaf." Hitsugaya menunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa!" Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang senyum. Rukia menarik tangan Hitsugaya menuju kandang kuda itu.

Hitsugaya merasakan darahnya naik ke kepalanya. Belum pernah Rukia melakukan hal itu sebelumnya.

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Ya, asalkan ada Toushiro di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku walau apapun yang terjadi. Walau dunia menjadi musuhku sekalipun. Aku percaya padamu selamanya. Aku selalu memepercayaimu, Toushiro.

**Rukia P.O.V end**

.

.

**Hitsigaya P.O.V**

Walaupun dunia yang menjadi musuhmu, aku akan melindungimu. Selalu. Aku akan menjagamu sampai nyawa ini habis. Karena kau adalah Putri dan aku adalah Pelayan. Jadi jangan bersedih dan memasang tampang muram di wajahmu, karena aku selalu ada untukmu.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V end**

.

.

Rukia dan Hitsugaya telah sampai di kandang kuda. Hitsugaya memasuki kandang itu dan membawa keluar sebuah kuda putih yang anggun.

"Josephine!" Rukia memeluk leher kuda putih itu.

"Putri, aku akan memasang pelananya terlebih dahulu." Hitsugaya memasuki kandang itu dan keluar dengan sebuah pelana merah di tangannya. Hitsugaya memasang pelana itu dan Rukia menaikinya.

"Terima kasih, Toushiro!" Rukia memacu kudanya sedangkan Hitsugaya menatap kuda dan pemiliknya itu.

Kuda itu berlari cepat dan Rukia memacunya semakin cepat. Kuda itu melewati jalan setapak dan melompati semak-semak yang ada. Senyum di wajah Rukia semakin lebar. Hitsugaya yang memerhatiakan itu juga tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya hilang saat melihat seseorang dengan baju tentara dan berambut biru tua sedang mengarahkan senapan ke suatu tempat. Hitsugaya melihat bidikan orang misterius itu. Purti Rukia. Ya, Rukialah yang ia incar.

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan kuda lain. Kuda itu berwarna coklat dan memiliki rambut hitam. Hitsugaya memasang pelananya dan manaikinya. Hitsugaya memacu kuda itu.

Wush~

Sebuah anak panah yang dilumuri dengan racun melesat. Hitsugaya segera memacu kudanya semakin cepat. Panah itu mengikuti arah angin yang ada. Hitsugaya melompat dari kudanya dan menubruk Rukia hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Rukia marah sejadi-jadinya. Tetapi saat membuka matanya Rukia melihat Hitsugaya yang tertusuk panah di bagian punggungnya.

"Toushiro!" Rukia berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Orang yang menembakkan anak panah itu kabur entah kemana.

"Aku tak apa, Putri!" Hitsugaya bangkit dan membiarkan Rukia lepas dari dekapannya.

"Apanya yang tak apa?" Rukia memasang wajah cemas.

"Argh~" Hitsugaya mengerang kesakitan.

"Pengawal! Pengawal!" Rukia berteriak memanggil pengawal yang sedang berjaga. Terdengar suara hentakan kaki beberapa orang.

"Ada apa, Putri Rukia?" salah satu pengawal segera berlari ke arah Rukia.

"Tolong! Tolong bawa Toushiro!" Rukia menatap nanar Hitsugaya.

"Baik, Putri!" salah satu pengawal itu memanggul Hitsugaya sedangkan Rukia berjalan disamping pengawal yang memanggul Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya dibawa ke ruang tabib. Hitsugaya dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur yang ada oleh pengawal itu.

"Tabib Unohana! Tabib Unohana! Diaman kau?" teriak Rukia.

"Ya, Putri!" seorang wanita parubaya berambut hitam dan dikepang kedepan membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Obati Toushiro!" Rukia keluar dengan anggun dari ruangan yang berbau obat-obatan itu.

Di sepanjang koridor berkarpet merah, Rukia berjalan dengan mata yang sendu. Masih jelas. Ya, saat Hotsugaya menyelamatkannya dari anak panah yang melesat. Akhirnya Rukia berada di kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan dan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Katakan kalau kau akan baik-baik saja! Siapa saja katakan itu kepadaku sekarang! Kurasakan air mataku membasahi pelupuk mataku. Toushiro!

Kau akan berada bersamaku bukan? Jawab aku!

Air mata membasah pipiku. Kenapa air mata ini semakin deras?

Jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi lebih akau juga pergi!

"Aku akan bersamamu selalu!"

Suara itu. Suara Toushiro! Ya, aku percaya padamu!

Kau harus kembali dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!

Aku selalu menunggumu!

**Rukia P.O.V end**

Di sebuah kamar yang luas, terlihat seorang wanita parubaya berambut hitam pendek sedang menatap keluar jendela, tepatnya menatap jendela di seberang kamarnya yang lumayan jauh.

"Maaf Ratu, saya gagal melakukannya!" seseorang berambut biru berlutut.

"Tak apa! Yang penting pelayannya itu sudah kita buat sekarat. Selama masa pengobatan pelayan itu, coba bunuh dia!" Soi Fon menatap anak buahnya yang paling setia, Uryu Isshida.

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Hai...minna-san! Kujo kembali dengan fic baru nih! Fic ini terinsipirasi dari lagu Servant of Evil~Len Kagamine.

Semoga minna-san suka! Maaf ya disini semuanya OOC tingkat dewa.

Review Please~


	2. The New Queen

"Di-mana aku?" Hitsugaya terbangun dan mendapatkan dirinya ditutupi oleh perban dibagian dada dan perut.

"Jangan bangun dulu!" Unohana mendekati Hitsugaya dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?" Hitsugaya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannyadengan cara menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat?" Unohana mengambil sebuah perban dan mengganti perban Hitsugaya dengan perban baru.

"Tidak. Au~" Hitsugaya melihat lukanya itu.

"Kau menyelamatkan Putri Rukia dari sebauh panah beracun lalu kau tidak sadarkan diri kurang lebih selama seminggu!" Unohana telah selesai mengganti perban Hitsugaya.

"Se-seminggu? Siapa yang menggantikanku?" Hitsugaya berdiri dengan susah payah dan menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Entahlah~ Tapi sepertinya Putri Rukia tidak pernah keluar kamar kecuali membutuhkan sesuatu." Unohana memeriksa keadaan Hitsugaya.

"Benarkah itu?" Hitsugaya masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada disana.

"Iya, lebih baik ketika kau selesai mandi segera temui Putri Rukia! Pakaianmu kuletakan di depan pintu." Unohana menyiapkan pakaian Hitsugaya dan meletakannya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan aku juga sudah tahu itu." Hitsugaya membalasnya dengan dingin.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Hitsugaya telah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaiannya.

"Oh ya, aku telah membuat jadwal Putri Rukia untukmu!" Unohana memberikan sebuah buku kecil kepada Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Unohana!" Hitsugaya keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Rukia.

Semua _butler_ dan _maid_ yang Hitsugaya temui selama perjalanan menuju kamar Rukia sedang berbisik-bisik. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang penting sekarang bagi Hitsugaya adalah Putrinya, Rukia.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Hitsugaya mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia. Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia ketuk pintu kayu itu, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi, Putri~" Hitsugaya memasuki kamar itu tanpa izin dari sang pemilik.

"..."

"Putri Rukia, ini sudah pagi!" Hitsugaya mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Rukia yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Eng Toushiro!" Rukia mengusap matanya.

"Putri, tidak baik jika Anda tidur di lantai." Hitsugaya membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Rukia memeriksa tubuh pelayannya dengan cermat.

"Ya, sekarang Putri harus segera bersiap-siap untuk sarapan, bukan? Dan aku sudah mendapatkan jadwal Putri hari ini!" Hitsugaya segera mengambil handuk Rukia dan menyerahkannya kepada Rukia.

"Ba-bagaimana kau dapat melakukan itu?" Rukia membelalakan matanya saat melihat buku kecil yang ada di tangan Hitsugaya.

"Anggaplah itu bantuan dari teman." Hitsugaya mendapatkan cubitan di pipi kananya dari Rukia.

.

.

.

**Parallel Hearts**

**Chapter 2 : The New Queen**

**Bleach ~ Tite Kubo**

**Warning :**

OOC, TYPOs, AU, dll

.

.

.

"Segarnya!" Rukia sedang bercermin dan Hitsugaya sedang merapikan gaun Rukia.

"Pagi ini Anda memiliki pertemuan dengan Menteri Kehakiman, Ryuken Ishida." Hitsugaya membacakan jadwal pertama.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita pergi ke ruangan pak tua itu!" Rukia berjalan keluar diikuti Hitsugaya di belakangnya.

_Butler_ dan _maid_ di koridor yang tadi Hitsugaya lihat sedang berbisik-bisik sedang menunduk hormat kepada Rukia.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" Rukia terus berjalan.

"Tidak ada." Hitsugaya membungkukan badannya.

"Baguslah~" Rukia berhenti di sebuah pintu _oak_ tua. Hitsugaya membukakan pintu itu dan memepersilahkan Rukia masuk.

"Tidak kusangka Pelayan Anda telah sembuh, Putri!" pria berambut putih bernama Ryuken Ishida menatap Hitsugaya dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Putri Rukia menderita di dunia ini." Hitsugaya membalas tatapan Ryuken Ishida dengan sinis juga.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku, Ryuken Ishida?" Rukia menatap Ryuken dengan malas.

"Hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan aku harap Pelayan Anda dapat keluar supaya kita dapat membicarakannya dengan leluasa." Rukia memberikan isyarat supaya Hitsugaya keluar meniggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Apa yang mau dibicarakan sih oleh paman ini! Maaf aku memanggilnya paman tapi dia memang sudah tua bukan?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Menteri Kehakiman?" Aku memandang Ryuken dengan sinis.

"Tenang saja, Putri. Ini tidak akan lama!" Ryuken berdiri dan mendekat kepadaku lalu memebisikan sesuatu yang memebuatku membelalakan mata.

"A-apa? Apa yang kau katakan tadi!" tubuhku gemetar seketika.

Tidak mungkin! Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Dia pasti berbohong! Aku tidak suka pembohong!

"Mungkin bisa kuulangi." Ryuken membungkukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Cukup!" belum saja Ryuken membisikan ulang perkataannya tadi aku sudah berteriak.

Bruk!

Pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka secara mendadak. Toushiro! Toushiro membuka paksa pintu itu dan masuk kedalam sini.

.

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V end**

.

.

.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

Aku mendengar teriakan Putri Rukia. Dengan sigap aku mendobrak pintu itu walaupun tidak dikunci ataupun dijaga. Aku sangat khawatir.

Aku melihat Ryuken sedang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Putri Rukia dan Putri Rukia hanya bisa menutup mata.

Aku mendekati mereka dan mengeluarkan pedang yang bertengger di pinggangku. Jangan kira aku hanya seorang Pelayan, aku juga merangkap sebagai Penjaga Putri Rukia.

Kuarahkan pedang itu dihadapan Ryuken, tepatnya di lehernya. Putri Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan itu. Namun dengan tanganku yang bebas kurangkul Putri Rukia menghadap belakang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Ryuken?" tanyaku dengan geram dan marah.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Ryuken juga mengambil sebuah pedang dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke leherku.

Kami saling menatap selama beberapa menit sampai kurasakan sesuatu yang membasahi pundakku. Aku melirik ke pindakku yang basah dengan. Kulihat Putri Rukia menangis.

Jika sudah begini aku harus segera mengakhiri ini semua dengan Ryuken. Kulepaskan pedangku dari leher Ryuken dan memasukannya ke dalam tempatnya. Aku melepaskan rangkulanku dari Putri Rukia. Kulihat mata _amethyst_nya yang indah dibasahi oleh air mata. Kulepaskan jasku dan menutupi kepala Putri Rukia dengan itu. Aku menuntunnya keluar daritempat itu.

"Senang bisa berbicara dengan Anda, Putri!" kulihat Ryuken membungkukan tubuhnya tanda hormat.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam? Apa yang ia lakukan kepada Putri Rukia. Muncul persimpangan di kepalaku.

"Toushiro..." Putri Rukia memanggilku dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa memerhatikan seluruh orang yang ad adi koridor itu dan menatap kami dengan aneh.

"Apakah kerajaan ini akan jatuh ke tangan Soi Fon?" aku membelalakan mataku. Apa yang barusan Putri Rukia katakan? Apa yang ia maksudkan? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kurasa tidak, Putri!" jawabku dengan penuh percaya diri. Akhirnya kami sampai di kamar Putri Rukia. Aku membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Putri Rukia berliangan air mata.

"Tentu. Bukankah Raja masih sehat? Lagipula Ratu Soi Fon tidak punya hak untuk mengambil alih tahkta Raja, karena semua itu akan diberikan kepada Anda sebagai anak sulung dari Raja jika Ia sudah wafat nanti." aku menjawab sesuai fakta.

"Tapi bisa saja bukan Ia melakukan hal yang keji kepadaku untuk merebut tahkta yang Ayah berikan kepadaku?" aku tersenyum dan melepaskan jasku dari kepala Putri Rukia.

"Tenang saja Putri. Selama ada aku disamping Anda, Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Aku meyakinkan bahwa aku akan berada disampingnya sampai mati nanti.

"Aku percaya padamu!" Putri Rukia tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V end**

Sejak saat itu banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi kepada Rukia. Mulai dari pelana kudanya yang lepas sampai surat ancaman, tetapi Rukia selamat dari semua itu. Hitsugaya dan Rukia mengetahui dalang dari semua kejadian aneh ini tetapi mereka tidak mempunyai cukup bukti untuk membuktikannya. Lagipula jika mereka sudah menemukan bukti pasti anak buah dari Soi Fon juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka akan segera menghancurkan barang bukti yang ada.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Semua orang terlelap di tempat tidur mereka, kecuali tiga orang misterius yang mengendap-endap ke dalam istana. Tiga orang itu memasuki istana dengan mudah. Pakaian mereka serba hitam. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang seperti sudah mengenal istana itu. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kamar.

Mereka memasuki kamar itu dengan hati-hati. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang ada disana, tempat tidur Putri negeri Seiretei, Putri Rukia. Dengan hati-hati mereka membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Rukia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan menghunuskan pedang itu ke dada Rukia, tetapi sebelum menancap ke dada Rukia, sebuah pedang sudah bertengger di leher sang penusuk.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemilik pedang itu, Hitsugaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" orang misterius itu menggenggam pisaunya dengan erat.

"Aku tanya siapa kau?" Hitsugaya sudah ingin meneas pemilik leher itu sekarang.

"Tebak saja sendiri!" orang misterius itu segera menusuk Rukia tetapi sebelum melakukan hal itu Hitsugaya melukai tangan orang misterius itu dengan pedangnya, tidak sampai putus dari badannya, tapi itu cukup membuat orang itu berhenti melakukan hal yang akan membuat nyawanya menghilang seketika itu juga, karena jika ia melanjutkan hal itu bisa dipastikan Hitsugaya tidak akan segan-segan untuk menebas leher orang misterius itu.

"Hei kalian berdua yang di belakang! Jangan hanya menonton cepat bantu aku!" perintah orang itu.

"Siapa maksudmu, hah?" Hitsugaya memincingkan matanya kepda orang misterius itu.

"Hei!"

"Maksudmu kedua orang odoh yang sudah kuhabisi tadi?" Hitsugaya tersenyum bagaikan iblis sekarang.

"K-kau sudah menghabisi mereka?" orang misterius itu terlihat gemetar.

"Eeeng~" Rukia membuka matanya.

"Putri Rukia?" Hitsugaya mengeratkan pedangnya kepada leher orang misterius itu.

"To-Toushiro? Apa yang terjadi?" Rukia membelalakan matanya.

"Mereka ingin membunuh Anda, Putri. Tetapi sepertinya usaha mereka akan gagal." Hitsugaya menatap orang misterius itu dengan dingin.

"Jangan bunuh mereka terlebih dahulu, kita butuh kesaksian mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka bunuh diri juga." Rukia kembali terlelap.

"Baik, Putri!" Hitsugaya membawa orang misterius itu keluar dari kamar Rukia dengan hati-hati.

Hitsugaya membawa orang itu ke sebuah gudang terpencil di belakang istana. Tidak ada penjaga sama sekali disana, mereka tertidur akibat efek dari obat tidur yang Hitsugaya berikan. Keesokkan harinya, Rukia dan Hitsugaya menghampiri orang misterius itu.

"Bangun!" Rukia menendang punggung orang misterius itu.

"Eeeng~" orang misterius itu terbangun dan menyadari dia dalam keadaan terikat.

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" Rukia duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah Hitusgaya siapkan.

Dengan angkuh dan geram, Rukia menayakan pertanyaan yang sudah lama ia ingin tanyakan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Rukia memulai pertanyaan pembuka.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" orang misterius itu melirik Rukia dengan sinis. Hitsugaya mengeluarkan pedangnya hendak menebas leher orang itu.

"Berhenti!" Rukia mencegah Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya menarik pedangnya kembali.

Interogasi berlanjut sampai jam dua belas siang. Selama itu orang misterius itu sungguh keras kepala. Hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan saja susah setengah mati. Akhirnya setelah melakukan negoisasi, orang misterius itu mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur.

"Baiklah! Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu dari Soi Fon!" Rukia keluar dan Hitsugaya mengurus sisanya.

Tiga hari kemudian, dengan lantang di rapat istana, Rukia mengatakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya adalah perbuatan Soi Fon dan Rukia mendatangkan saksi untuk itu. Dengan saksi itu akhirnya Soi Fon dan para pengikutnya dihukum. Karena Hisagi juga terlibat dalam semua itu, dia juga dihukum.

Hukuman untuk Soi Fon yang telah memanipulasi cinta Raja Byakuya dan hampir menghabisi nyawa Putri Rukia adalah hukuman mati, sedangkan anak buahnya akan dipenjara seumur hidup dan Hisagi, dia akan diasingkan dari kerajaan Seiretei. Hisagi akan diasingkan ke negeri Hueco Mondo.

Selang dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Raja Byakuya wafat. Pemakamannya diiringi oleh isak tangis rakyatnya terutama putrinya sendiri, Rukia. Karena Raja Byakuya telah wafat, yang akan menggantikannya untuk menduduki tahkta kerajaan adalah Rukia.

"Dengan ini kami sampaikan, bahwa Putri Rukia telah resmi menjadi Ratu negeri Seiretei, untuk itu bisakah Anda mencari pasangan hidup Anda?" Urahara selaku Perdana Menteri negeri Seiretei meminta kepada Rukia.

"Karena Aku telah menjadi Ratu, aku akan mengganti peraturan itu! Bukankah itu diizinkan?" Rukia melakukan negoisasi.

"Tentu saja!" Urohara berteriak kegirangan.

"Terima kasih, Perdana Menteri!" Rukia tersenyum bahagia.

"Toushiro, ada yang aneh disini!" Rukia mengatakan pendapatnya kepada Hitsugaya. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di kamar Rukia.

"Ada apa, Putri?" Hitsugaya menuangkan teh untuk Rukia.

"Ayah. Apa Ayah benar-benar meninggal mendadak?" Rukia menyeruput tehnya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, tetapi sekarang ia merasakan kejanggalan tentang kematian Ayahnya.

"Apa perlu saya mencari tahu?" Hitsugaya bertanya kepada Rukia dan Rukia mengangguk.

"Permintaan Anda adalah perintah bagi saya!" Hitsugaya undur diri dan mulai mencari kejanggalan yang Rukia maksudkan.

Ia menaiki kudanya dan pergi dari istana. Ia mengatakan bahwa Putri Rukia meninginkan sesuatu dan dia harus mengabulkannya. Hitsugaya mencari dokter yang memberikan obat kepada Byakuya sebelum ia wafat.

Tempat tinggal orang itu ada di negeri Karakura, tetangga negeri Seretei. Disana ia mencari tahu tempat tinggal tabib itu. Tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang pelayan dari sebuah rumah mewah disana.

Gadis pelayan itu sangat cantik. Matanya hazel, rambutn hitamnya digulung sehingga berbentuk cepol. Gadis itu juga baik hati dan murah senyum. Hitsugaya yang ketahuan memerhatikan gadis itu hanya bisa _blushing_. Ia menjadi salah tingkah dengan itu.

Karena tidak mau mencari masalah dengan gadis itu, Hitsugaya segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Tetapi gadis itu menghampirinya. Mata mereka bertemu dan saat itu juga, Hitsugaya merasa dia mulai jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu.

"Permisi Tuan, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Ah saya ingin mencari tabib Isane Kotetsu. Bisa bantu aku mencarinya, er..." Hitsugaya lupa menanyakan nama gadis cantik itu.

"Hinamori. Hinamori Momo. Tentu saja." Gadis yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu tersenyum penuh makna. Saat itu juga Hitsugaya merasa bahwa seluruh darahnya naik ke wajahnya.

"Namaku Toshirou Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya memperkenalkan namanya.

"Hinamori! Siapa itu?" seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik dan berwarna orange seperti jeruk menghampiri mereka.

"Oh ini Tuan Hitsugaya. Dia mencari tabib Isane Kotetsu, tuan Kurosaki." Hinamori tersenyum dan berhasil membuat Hitsugaya _blushing_ kembali.

"Oh biar saya antarkan!" laki-laki yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu menunjukan jalan menuju rumah Isane Kotetsu kepada Hitsugaya.

"Ini dia rumahnya!" Kurosaki menunjuk sebuah ruah sederhana tapi cukup nyaman di ujung jalan.

"Terima kasih!" Hitsugaya berlari menuju rumah itu.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah itu, hitsugaya mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan seorang wanita berambut abu-abu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku mencari Isane Kotetsu. Apakah dia ada?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan ramah.

"Hah." Wanita itu ssegera menutup pintu itu.

'Mungkinkah dia Isane Kotetsu? Kenapa dia seperti ketakutan?' Hitsugaya berpikir.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melukaimu, tapi tolong bantu aku!" wanita itu kembali memebuka pitu dan mempersilahkan Hitsugaya untuk masuk.

Hitsugaya dan Isane terlibat percakapan yang sangat lama. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat informasi bahwa informasi yang lebih akurat berada di tangan Hisagi, mantan Pangeran Seiretei.

Hitsugaya sampai ke Hueco Mondo saat malam hari, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua hari.

"To-Toushiro?" Hisagi yang berada di rumah pengasingan itu terkejut setengah mati dengan kedatangan Hitsugaya ke rumah pengasingannya.

"Maaf Pangeran Hisagi, ah bukan, kau bukan lagi Pangeran sekarang. Aku igin bertanya sesuatu." Hitusgaya mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"A-apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Hisagi ketakutan dengan Hitsugaya sekarang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak kaan membunumu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa Ibumu tidak melakukan kejahatan selain yang telah ia lakukan?" Hitsugaya bertanya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ku-kurasa tidak!" Hitsugaya menghunuskan pedangnya ke hadapan Hisagi.

"Jawab dengan jujur!" Hitsugaya tahu bahwa Hisagi sedang berbohong. Itu dapat dilihat dari tatapan matanya.

"A-aku... Baiklah! Ibuku menyuruh salah seorang _maid_ kepercayaan Ayah untuk memasukan racun kedalam minuman Ayah. Ta-tapi _maid_ itu tidak tahu apa-apa!" Hisagi akhirnya menceritakan yang sebenarnya karena mulai tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Hitsugaya yang membahayakan nyawanya.

"Siapa _maid_ itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Dia adalah Yoshino Soma." Hitsugaya keluar dari rumah pengasingan itu dan kembali ke negeri Seiretei.

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya kembali ke negeri Seiretei. Ia segera mencari seorang _maid_ yang bernama Yoshino Soma. Setelah bertanya-tanya, akhirnya ia mendapatkan _maid_ Yoshino Soma.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar?" Hitsugaya berdiri di depan Yoshino yang sedang mengurus makan malam.

"Te-tentu." Terdengar suara yang menandakan godaan dari semua _maid_ yang ada disana.

"Apa kau diminta untuk memasukan sebuah cairan dalam minuman Raja?" Hitsugaya bermain dengan mawar yang ada di kebun istana. Mereka sedang berbicara di kebun bunga istana.

"Ya, itu adalah perintah Ratu Soi Fon. Tapi aku tidak tahu ramuan apa itu." Yoshina menunduk.

"Apakah kau masih menyimpan cairan itu?" Hitsugaya menatap Yoshina dengan sinis.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya." Yoshina berlari pergi.

Selang beberapa manit, ia kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru muda dengan tutup seperti mahkota. Yoshina memeberika botol kecil itu kepada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera pergi ke tempat Rukia.

Entah mengapa, tidak bertemu dengannya selama lima hari saja sudah merasa kahwatir, atau bisa dikatakan kangen.

"Putri sepertinya Raja Byakuya meninggal karena racun yang akan bereaksi setelah dua bulan pemakaian." Hitsugaya menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Siapa pelukanya?" Rukia bertanya penuh selidik.

"Seorang _maid_ kepercayaan Raja. Sepertinya ia disuruh memasukan racun itu. Tetapi _maid_ itu tidak mengetahui apa yang ia masukan. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah Ratu Soi Fon." Hitsugaya mengakhiri informasi yang telah ia dapat.

"Kalau begitu... Sembunyikan ini sampai kita berdua meniggal, OK?" Rukia tersenyum penuh makna kepada Hitsugaya.

"Baik Yang Mulia Ratu!" Hitsugaya mengira ia akan diminta untuk membunuh _maid_ itu, ternyata tidak. Hitsugaya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Dan satu lagi!" Rukia berdiri di hadapan Hitsugaya.

"Apa itu, Yang Mulia?" Hitsugaya membungkukan badannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Ratu! Panggil Putri saja sudah cukup." Rukia memerintahkan hal yang mengejutkan untuk Hitsugaya, tetapi Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum.

**~To be Continued~**

Author Note :

Hai readers tercinta *digorok* saya datang membawa chapter dua dari Parallel Hearts. Maaf kali ini sangat sangat sangat pendek. Maaf ya saya lama updatenya, biasa penyakit saya kambuh. Penyakit apa? Penyakit malas tentu saja *dibakar* Oh iya saya juga mau hiatus nih, maaf ya. Saya harap semua readers bakalan sabar nunggu cerita ini habis ;)

Oh iya saya bales review dulu deh :

**Airin Aizawa **: salam kenal ^^ hm...beda loh sama snow white apalagi kalau ngikutin mulu, nanti ada "sesuatu" yang akan terjadi loh *ditendang ke Jepang* Kalau soal bibit cinta paling saya bikin hint nya aja ya *dihajar sekampung*

**Purple and Blue **: Hontou ni? Maaf lama updatenya T.T

**RikurohiYuki03 gapunya pulsa buat log-in **: Eh? Maaf telat baaangeeet *dilempar sandal jepit* Ini sudah update...

Nah akhir kata saya mau bilang...

Review Please!


	3. The Revolution

"Yang mulia Ratu! Sudah saatnya untuk bangun." Hitsugaya membuka gorden jendela kamar Rukia. Sinar matahari yang cerah menembus jendela kamar Rukia. Rukia yang baru saja bangun, menggeliat di tempat tidurnya.

"Eng~ Toushiro, lima menit lagi." balas Rukia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Tidak bisa. Anda memiliki janji dengan para pejabat Negara jam sembilan nanti." Hitsugaya menuangkan the kedalam cangkir mewah bewarna putih muda dengan corak sulur berwarna ungu muda.

"Baiklah!" Rukia duduk ditempat tidurnya sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Rambut putih yang ia ubah itu saat masih kecil terjulur indah. Hitsugaya mendekati lemari pakaian Rukia dan mengeluarkan sebuah gaun. Gaun ungu muda yang memiliki bagian leher bagian belakang seperti sebuah sanggahan.

"Yang mulia, saatnya Anda mandi." Hitsugaya menyiapkan air hangat untuk Rukia.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Yang mulia Ratu'." Rukia merenggut.

"Tapi..." perkataan Hitsugaya terpotong oleh Rukia. "Kau itu orang yang berbeda dari mereka semua." Rukia tersenyum.

"Baik, Tuan Putri." Hitsugaya menunduk. Rukia tersenyum puas dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Rukia telah selesai dengan ritual mandi paginya. Rukia berjalan menelusuri koridor panjang istananya diikuti oleh Hitsugaya dibelakangnya. Semua _maid_ dan _butler_ yang ada menunduk hormat ketika Rukia melewati mereka.

Sudah setengah tahun sejak Rukia diangkat menjadi Ratu baru negeri Seiretei. Selama setengah tahun itulah, semua kerja keras Rukia terbayarkan. Selama menjadi Putri, ia telah dilatih menjadi seorang calon Ratu yang bijaksana.

"Jadwal hari ini apa?" Rukia duduk di singgasananya.

"Hari ini Anda akan bertemu dengan merdana menteri dan melaksanakan rapat tentang keuangan negara." Hitsugaya embaca sebuah buku yang lebih mirip sebagai buku catatan. Sudah seharusnya ia siap dengan hal itu. Sebagai pelayan Rukia, ia harus siap sedia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Rukia memandang malas seluruh pengawal yang berdiri di bawah singgasananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parallel Hearts**

**Chapter 3 : The Revolution**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ~ Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Angst and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, TYPO, dll

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro! Toushiro! Malam ini ada pesta dansa dan Pangeran dari negeri Karakura akan berkunjung kemari! Aku senang sekali!" Rukia tersenyum lebar sembari menceritakan tentang Pangeran negeri Karakura dengan riangnya.

Malam ini di istana akan diselenggarakan pesta dansa untuk merayakan seratus tahunnya negeri Seiretei dibangun. Semua pejabat-pejabat, Pangeran, bahkan Raja dan Ratu negeri yang berdekatan dengan negeri Seiretei diundang ke pesta dansa ini. Rukia yang mulai dapat menerima pesta dansa dengan terbuka sangat menantikan itu semua.

"Gaun apa yang ingin Anda pakai, Putri?" tanya Hitsugaya yang berada disamping Rukia yang sedang bercermin.

"Hm...tentu saja aku ingin gaun baru. Warnanya ungu cerah dengan hiasan bewarna kuning. Bukankah itu bagus?" Rukia membayangkan gaun yang ia ingin kenakan itu.

"Baik. Saya akan memberitahu penjahit kerajaan." Hitsugaya membungkuk dan keluar dari kamar itu. Rukia yang menatap keluar jendela hanya bisa tersenyum lebar saja.

Di koridor kerajaan, semua orang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta malam ini. Mereka tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman karena malas bekerja. Membantah Rukia sama saja dengan mencari mati. Pita bewarna ungu cerah itu digantung di langit-langit. Karpet merah itu disapu agar tidak ada debu sedikitpun. Hitsugaya yang tengah berjalan di koridor itu menemukan hawa yang tidak enak. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja gelisah. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat perasaannya itu gelisah.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hitsugaya sampai di sebuah ruangan sederhana. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan _mannequin_ yang dipakaikan pakaian yang indah. Mulai dari gaun kelas atas sampai topi modern yang dirancang dengan elegannya. Di dekat jendela ruangan itu terlihatlah seorang wanita yang sedang duduk didepan meja jahitnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menjahit beberapa helai pakaian.

"Ran Tao." Panggil Hitsugaya.

"Oh kau rupanya, Toushiro. Ada apa?" tanya Ran Tao yang berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan mendongak untuk melihat Hitsugaya.

"Putri–maksudku Ratu Rukia memintamu membuatkan sebuah gaun dengan warna ungu cerah dan hiasan berupa pita berwarna kuning untuk gaun malam ini." Hitsugaya membaca catatannya.

"Baiklah." Ran Tao tersenyum lembut dan kembali ke pekerjaannya, sedangkan Hitsugaya sendiri sudah keluar dari ruangan itu sedaritadi.

Deg!

Perasaan itu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini perasaan Hitsugaya selalu tidak enak. Dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Bukan berarti ia memiliki kemampuan paranormal, hanya saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Insting mungkin.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya Ran Tao berhasil membuat pakaian yang Rukia minta. Gaun ungu cerah yang dihiasi dengan pita berwarna kuning emas. Bagian gaun itu terlihat seperti bunga yang sedang mekar. Mungkin akan sulit untuk bergerak dengan gaun itu tapi tetap saja pakaian itu sangat elegan.

Ran Tao yang siap dengan gaun itu menghadap Rukia. Rukia yang sedang berada di singgasananya hanya menatap malas Ran Tao. Entah kenapa _mood_ Rukia sedang jelek saat itu.

"Yang Mulia, hamba telah menyiapkan gaun yang Anda minta." Ran Tao mengeluarkan sebuah _maneequin_ dengan gaun yang sudah susah payah ia buat.

"Hn~" Rukia mendongak dan menatap gaun itu sejenak. Semuanya hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

"Pengawal, hukum dia!" Rukia berteriak. Hitsugaya yang berada disamping Rukia membelalak kaget, sedangkan Ran Tao yang terkejut berdiri dan segera ditangkap oleh pengawal.

"Yang–Putri. Ada apa? Bukankah gaun itu indah dan sesuai keinginan Anda?" tanya Hitsugaya pelan.

"Gaun itu tidak bagus. Aku akan sulit bergerak dengan gaun itu." Rukia mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Yang Mulia, beri hamba kesempatan. Hamba berjanji akan membuat gaun yang indah dan mudah dipakai untuk Anda." Ran Tao berlutut dan menangis. Bulir-bulir air matanya membasahi karpet merah.

"Pengawal bawa dan gantung dia!" Rukia memberi perintah dengan dinginnya. Pengawal-pengawal itu menyeret Ran Tao keluar dari ruangan itu dan menggantungnya. Mayat Ran Tao dikembalikan kepada keluarganya.

"Apa Anda tidak keterlaluan, Putri?" tanya Hitsugaya yang merasa iba.

"Untuk apa iba kepada orang yang tidak memenuhi kemauanku?" tanya Rukia melihat kereta kuda yang membawa mayat Ran Tao kembali ke kerajaan.

**~ooOoo~**

Akhirnya pesta dansapun dimulai. Semua undangan menikmati pesta itu dengan senang. Di balkon terlihatlah Hitsugaya yang sedang memandangi bintang di langit malam. Musik _waltz_ mengalun dengan lembut. Semua para undangan menari di lantai dansa. Hitsugaya yang menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya untuk berdansa mencari Rukia kesana-kemari.

Bruk!

Seseorang menabrak Hitsugaya. Orang yang ditabrak itu terjatuh. Gaun berwarna _hazel_ yang senada dengan warna matanya itu tampak cantik di tubuhnya yang langsing. Wajah Hitsugaya sedikit memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Nona." Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik gadis untuk berdiri.

"Ah...bukankah kau Tuan yang waktu itu?" tanya gadis manis itu. Benar, dia adalah Hinamori Momo. Dia adalah gadis yang membantu Hitsugaya saat mencari keberadaan Isane dulu.

"Rupanya kau." Hitsugaya agak terkejut tetapi dia juga senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan Momo.

"Senangnya kita dapat bertemu lagi." Momo tersenyum lebar.

Musik mengalun dengan lembut. Semua tamu undangan berdansa.

"Mau dansa?" tanya Hitsugaya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Ten-tentu." Momo menerima ajakan Hitsugaya dan mulai berdansa di lantai dansa. Hitsugaya yang tidak sengaja mengedarkan pandangan ke tempat lain agar tidak menatap wajah Momo secara langsung melihat Rukia yang berdansa dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, Pangeran dari negeri tetangga.

"Saatnya berganti pasangan!" Sang pemandu acara, Kisuke Urahara memberi aba-aba.

Saat berganti pasangan. Rukia yang melepas tangan Ichigo langsung mendapatkan tangan Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Momo yang melepas tangan Hitsugaya langsung saja disambut oleh tangan Ichigo. Kebetulan ketika berganti pasangan mereka saling memnggungi.

"Pu-Putri?" Hitsugaya membelalakan matanya.

"Pa-Pangeran?" Momo langsung menatap mata Ichigo dalam. Setelah tarian selesai, Rukia melihat Ichigo yang memeluk Momo dengan erat. Mata Rukia memancarkan aura kecemburuan yang luar biasa.

"Putri?" tanya Hitsugaya yang hatinya juga terluka.

"Aku mau kembali!" Rukia segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya. Hitsugaya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Rukia segera duduk di sebuah kursi. Kursi dengan pahatan yang indah. "Aku mau kau membunuh gadis itu?" Rukia mencengkeram sebuah bungan mawar dan menghancurkannya. Hitsugaya membelalak kaget. Apa ini yang membuatnya gelisah?

**~ooOoo~**

Di sebuah hutan yang cukup rindang. Terlihatlah Hinamori Momo yang berdiri didepan sebuah pohon yang besar. Dia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang. Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Jarak pemilik langkah kaki dan Momo hanya satu setengah meter.

"Aku sudah menunggumu!" Momo berbalik dan menatap si pemilik langkah kaki itu.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." Mata _emerald_ sang pemilik langkah kaki itu tersenyum. Rupanya yang Momo tunggu adalah Hitsugaya. Momo berlari kecil mendekati Hitsugaya dan memeluknya.

"Apa kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu?" tanya Momo yang tenggelam di dada bidang Hitsugaya.

"Hn~" Hitsugaya tampak sangat muram.

"Ada apa?" Momo masih saja memeluk Hitsugaya. Ia tidak mau melepaskan kehangatan ini.

"Maafkan aku." Hitsugaya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang tajam dan menusuk Hinamori.

"Hit-Hitsu-Gaya." Momo terjatuh ke tanah bersimbah darah.

"Mafkan aku!" Air mata membasahi pipi Hitsugaya. Siapa yang tidak sedih ketika membunuh orang yang ia cintai? Hitsugaya segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah jam antic bercorak lambing negeri Seiretei.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar. Seorang Pangeran muda berambut jabrik berwarna oranye itu segera berlari mendekati tubuh gadis yang ia cintai itu. Ia memeluknya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah jam antic itu.

"Seiretei akan kubalas ini semua!" Pangeran itu menggenggam jam itu samapi retak.

**~ooOoo~**

"Putri?" Hitsugaya mencari-cari Rukia. Ia berjalan ke taman kerajan untuk mencari Putrinya. Akhirnya Hitsugaya menemukan Rukia yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan.

"Makan siang hari ini adalah _brioche_." Hitsugaya menggenggam tangan Rukia dan Rukia membuka matanya lalu tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berat bagiku. Aku sudah kembali ke kamarku setelah Putri Rukia tertidur. Aku melihat sebuah surat kabar. Berita terbaru hari ini adalah seorang gadis yang dibunuh didalam hutan.

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir. Apa ini yang namanya karma? Ini sangat menyedihkan. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya dan membuatnya bahagia.

Bulir-bulir air mata ini semakin membasahi mataku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku meremas suara tkabar itu dan menutupi wajahku dengan itu. Asalkan Putri bahagia aku juga bahagia. Putri berambut salju itu.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V end**

.

.

.

"ARGH!"

"SERANG!"

"GYAAA!"

Suara itu menghiasi pagi di negeri Seiretei. Suara para tentara yang sedang berperang demi melindungi masing-masing kerajaan. Di belakang semua itu, dua orang mengamati semua peperangan itu. Dialah Ichigo Kurosaki, Pangeran dari negeri tetangga dan Yoshino Soma, adik kembar dari Ran Tao. Mereka ingin balas dendam kepada Rukia yang telah membunuh orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Putri! Cepat lari!" Hitsugaya menarik Rukia melewati korior yang sepi namun penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan. Ia menarik Rukia ke sebuah ruangan kecil tempat Ran Tao bekerja.

"Pakai ini!" Hitsugaya memberikan pakaiannya kepada Rukia.

"Tapi..."

"Cepat! Mereka akan segera kemari!" Hitsugaya mendorong Rukia kebelakangnya.

"Tidak!" Rukia memeluk Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya berbalik. "Tenang saja. Rambut seputih saljumu itu mirip denganku. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Yang perlu Tuan Putri lakukan adalah menutupi mata Anda." Hitsugaya mengecup kening Rukia.

Dalam waktu sekejap, Hitsugaya telah mengenakan pakaian Rukia dan berpenampilan seperti Rukia. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya itu. Rukia berlari kearah sebaliknya dengan pakaian Hitsugaya. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Ketemu!" Ichigo menemukan Hitsugaya yangmenyamar menjadi Rukia.

"Jadi pelayan setiamu itu sudah kabur ya, Yang Mulia Ratu?" tanya Yoshino angkuh. Ichigo menangkap tangan Hitsugaya dan menyeretnya keluar istana.

**~ooOoo~**

Kabar penangkapan Rukia Kuchiki, Ratu negeri Seiretei telah menyebar luas. Semua rakyat berbahagia akan hal itu. Akhirnya Ratu kejam mereka berhasil ditangkap dan akan dieksekusi jam tiga siang nanti.

"Hei itu Ratu kita!" bisik orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan eksekusi itu.

"Wah manis juga Ratu kita ya ckckckck."

"Kasihan padahal masih muda, tapi ini selahnya juga."

Seseorang berpakaian lusuh dengan dibalut jubah berkerudung coklat lusuh berusaha berjalan dan mendapatkan tempat yang paling depan untuk menyaksikan eksekusi itu. Ia membawa sebuah botol di tangannya. Mata _amethyst_ nya menatap orang yang diseret ke tempat eksekusi itu. Rambut hitamnnya ia tutupi dengan kerudung yang ada di jubah itu. Ya, itulah Rukia.

"Cepat jalan!" perintah seorang pengawal kepada orang yang akan dieksekusi itu.

"Siapkan pisaunya!" perintah komandan tertinggi yang ditugasi untuk mengeksekusi orang itu. Sang algojopun menyiapkannya dengan baik. Bentuk eksekusi ini sangat menyeramkan. Korbannya akan dipenggal dengan pisau tajam yang akan diluncurkan dari atas tempat eksekusi itu ke leher sang korban. Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Leher Hitsugaya yang berada didalam kondisi menyamar menjadi Rukia telah diletakan ditempatnya.

"_Kau sangat cantik dengan rambut hitammu, Putri."_

Srek!

Pisau tajam itu menghantam leher Hitsugaya. Rukia yang berada diantara kerumunan orang yang sudah mulai pergi itu menangis dalam diam. Ia tahan air mata itu tetapi tidak bisa. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Sekarang orang yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun dalam kondisi apapun telah pergi. Orang yang sangat ia sayangi telah pergi. Ini semua adalah kesahannya.

Rukia yang tidak punya tujuan hidup hanya berjalan gontai menuju kapal yang entah kemana perginya. Ia duduk di pojokan kapal itu. Merenungi apa yang telah ia perbuat. Semua ingatan mengenai Hitsugaya. Bagaimana Hitsugaya membuatnya tersenyum. Bagaimana Hitsugaya menyiapkan teh untuknya di pagi hari. Semuanya itu membaur menajdi satu menjadi sebuah tangisan.

"Maafkan aku, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" ucapnya pelan.

Kapal itu berhenti dan iapun turun. Matanya sembab setelah menangis sepanjang perjalanan itu. Langit juga ikut bersedih bersamanya. Tetes-tetes hujan membasahi bumi. Ikut menangis bersamanya. Rukia berlari menuju sebuah pohon yang besar dan duduk disana. Ia kembali menangis. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri tanpa henti hingga akhirnya ia menutup mata _amethyst_ nya.

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Wah akhirnya selesai juga! Wah saya laper T ^ T Disini Hitsu meninggal hiks hiks *dikeroyok Readers* tapi masih TBC kok ._.V

Sekarang saya mau bales review dulu ya :D wah Cuma ada satu O.O sedihnya tapi nggak apa-apa deh!

**Mayurima Umeka **: Makasih udah mau review. Hm...gimana ya? Liat sampe ending aja ya :3 *dikeplak

Walaupun hanya satu review saya tetap akan berjuang! Semangat Kasuza! Saya tahu kok banyak **silent readers **yang membaca ini #kepedean tinggak akut

Yosh, _**Review Please~**_


	4. Regret Message

"Oh ya ampun!" Seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan mata coklat keluar dari sebuah rumah sederhana. Gadis itu berlari menuju sebuah pohon besar yang melindungi Rukia dari derasnya hujan semalam. Gadis itu memapah Rukia yang pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

"_Tuan Putri, sudah saatnya bangun." Hitsugaya mengguncangkan tubuh Rukia pelan._

"_Lima menit lagi." Rukia menarik selimutnya dan kembali terlelap._

"_Tidak bisa, setelah ini aku harus pergi jauh." Hitsugaya berbicara dengan suara yang amat kecil._

"_Pergi?" Rukia mengintip sedikit dari balik selimutnya. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya yang berpakaian seperti dirinya dan diseret menuju tempat eksekusi._

"_Ini..." Rukia menutup mulutnya. Sekarang ia telah berpakaian seperti seorang rakyat biasa. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kepala Hitsugaya yang terpenggal. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya matahari itu meredup dan berganti menjadi panorama gelap. Bukan langit malam, tapi gelapnya kematian._

"_Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Rukia._

"_Belum saatnya kau untuk mati, sayang." Suara Hisana, ibunya, terdengar. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan terlihat. Siluet ibunya._

"_Ibu? Ibu apakah aku sudah mati?" tanya Rukia._

"_Belum. Kau harus menebus dosamu terlebih dahulu." Hisana tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Rukia._

"_Tapi disini gelap. Aku tidak suka gelap!" Rukia merenggut._

"_Ini semua salahmu!"_

"_Jika kau tidak membunuh gadis itu, kau tidak akan jadi seperti ini."_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa permintaanmu egois sekali, Putri?"_

_Memori-memori tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan berputar disekelilingnya. Memori saat ia memerintahkan Hitsugaya untuk membunuh Hinamori. Ichigo yang menangis didepan makam Hinamori. Ran Tao yang ia hukum gantung karena gaun yang ia buat tidak sesuai keinginannya dan masih banyak lagi._

"_Ibu, apakah yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Rukia diselingi isakan. Ia tahu ini semua adalah salahnya. Kerajaan yang telah dibangun keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun hancur karena ulahnya._

"_Tebuslah dosamu!" Hisana menghilang bagaikan angin._

.

"Mimpi apa itu?" Rukia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sekeliling tempat itu. Sebuah perapian kecil dan tempat tidur yang nyaman. Ia masih hidup.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut oranye.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku Orihime Inoue. Kenapa kau tidur di bawah pohon di hari hujan?" tanya Inoue dengan senyum bagaikan matahari.

"Aku..." Rukia menunduk.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya." Inoue segera melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Inoue." Rukia tersenyum pahit. Masih dihantui oleh mimpi buruknya.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Inoue sekarang berdiri dan berjalan menuju perapian kecil itu guna menambah kayu bakar.

"Namaku Rukia." jawab Rukia. "Hanya Rukia saja." Sambungnya lagi. Ia tidak mau memakai nama Kuchiki sebagai nama keluarganya lagi. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menyandang nama itu.

"Nama yang manis." Inoue tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parallel Hearts**

**Chapter 4 : Regret Massege**

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach ~ Tite Kubo

**Warning :**

AU, OOC, TYPO, dll.

.

.

.

"Rukia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Inoue yang lari menghampiri Rukia yang berada di dapur.

"Memasak?" Rukia memotong wortel yang sepertinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Sejak hari berhujan itu, Inoue menerima Rukia di rumah kecilnya. Mereka sudah menjadi seorang teman. Inoue yang mengajari Rukia berbagai hal di dunia luar menggangap Rukia seperti adiknya sendiri walaupun kenyataan Rukia lebih tua satu tahun daripadanya.

"Lebih baik kau berbelanja di pasar saja." Inuoe mendorong Rukia pelan menjauhi kompor.

"Ba-baiklah." Rukia yang menuruti perkataan Inoue segera mengambil tas belanja dan beberapa peser uang.

Rukia berjalan dengan santai selama berbelanja di pasar itu. Beberapa pedagang sudah mengenal Rukia dengan baik. Contohnya saja seperti tadi, saat berjalan menuju pedagang sayur, pedagang itu langsung memilih wortel segar walaupun Rukia belum mengatakan apa yang ingin ia beli.

Rukia berjalan kembali menyusuri pasar untuk pulang. Tanpa sengaja, ia melewati sebuah akuarium kecil yang berisi ikan segar untuk dijual.

"Nona, apakah kau mau membeli ikan segar ini?" tanya pedagang itu dengan ramah.

"Ti-tidak. Terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum pahit. Pikirannya langsung terjun kedalam ingatan saat pertama kali ia ke pasar bersama Hitsugaya.

Rukia berlari dengan mata yang dipenuhi dengan air mata. Ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia sangat merindukan Hitsugaya. Sangat sangat merindukannya. Jika bukan karena kesalahannya, Hitsugaya tidak perlu meninggal. Harusnya ia yang meninggal. Harusnya Hitsugaya masih dapat menghirup udara segar di pagi hari, mencicipi masakan yang enak, dan masih banyak lagi. Ini semua kesalahannya.

"Rukia?" Inuoe yang sedang menyapu halaman melihat Rukia yang berhenti didepan pagar dan menghapus air mata yang meluncur di pipi mulusnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Inoue segera berlari menuju Rukia dan menjatuhkan sapu yang ia gunakan untuk menyapu halaman tadi.

"Aku hiks tidak hiks apa hiks apa hiks~" Rukia mengelap air mata yang ada di matanya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Inoue yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu apa yang mengganggunya selama ini, tapi ia urungkan niat itu. Ia selalu melihat Rukia keluar di malam hari untuk berdoa di gereja dekat sana. Tapi, ia hanya melihatnya dan segera pergi setelah memastikan tempat yang Rukia tuju.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Rukia." Inoue mengelus pelan puncak kepala Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Inoue." Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Inoue tersenyum gembira.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Rukia dan Inoue segera menuju tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Rukia sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya, sementara Inoue masih terjaga.

"Apakah kau senang melihatku sekarang?" gumam Inoue entah kepada siapa.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan teman baru. Dia adalah penggantimu sekarang." Inoue tersenyum getir menatap langit luar.

"Tolong jaga dia dari surga sana. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat sekali lagi." Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Inoue.

Srek srek.

Inoue yang mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan oleh teman barunya itu, segera menarik selimut lalu berpura-pura tidur.

Langkah kaki kecil terdengar. Inoue menutup matanya.

Klik.

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Inoue berusaha untuk tidak mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia. Ketika pintu kembali ditutup, Inoue bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti Rukia perlahan. Lagi-lagi Rukia pergi ke gereja dekat rumahnya.

Inoue yang berniat untuk kembali tidur mendengar sebuah suara tangisan dari dalam gereja itu.

"Maafkan aku~" lirih Rukia yang berlutut didepan salib sambil berdoa.

Inoue melihat Rukia dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu. Matanya sendu melihar Rukia. Ia seperti melihat seorang gadis yang membawa beban berat didalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah." Air mata mulai membasahi matanya lagi.

Saat ingin membalikan badannya, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang pahit.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhnya membunuh gadis berambut cepol itu." Lirih Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya.

Inoue tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. Ia melirik takut-takut kebelakang.

"Apa?" Suaranya tertelan angin malam sehingga tidak terdengar.

"Gadis itu tidak bersalah sama sekali." Rukia membuka mata _amethyst _nya dan mendongak melihat salib yang diterangi cahaya bulan itu.

"Hinamori, maafkan aku." Lirihnya lagi. Inoue yang mendengar semua itu berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Air mata mengalir dengan deras.

Inoue terus berlari hingga ia berhenti di sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan. Ia mendongak untuk melihat pohon itu. Pohon dimana tempat ia bertemu dengan _teman_ _pertama_nya.

.

"_Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Seorang gadis berambut cepol menatap Inoue dengan penuh tanda tanya._

"_Ah. Aku..." Inoue tergagap._

"_Kenapa kau bisa dibawah pohon ini?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Aku sedang bermain." Jawab Inoue sambil memasang senyum palsu._

"_Kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan pertanyaannya kali ini benar-benar tidak dapat dijawab oleh Inoue. Ia memang merasa sedih. Namun karena apa? Apa karena ia berbeda dari penduduk desa lainnya?_

"_Tidak." Jawabnya bohong._

"_Aku tahu perasaanmu. Menjadi berbeda itu bukanlah hal yang jelek. Terkadang aku iri kepadamu yang dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang biasa." Gadis becepol itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Namaku Hinamori Momo. Dan kau pasti Orihime Inoue."_

_Sejak saat itu, Inoue dan Hinamori menjadi teman baik. Mereka bekerja di tempat sama sebagai pelayan di rumah seorang bangsawan di kota. Mereka sangat bahagia menjalani kehidupan seperti ini._

_Suatu hari, seorang pangeran dari negeri Karakura mengunjungi tempat itu dan melihat Hinamori. Pangeran itu langsung jatuh hati kepadanya. Inoue hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat itu. Jika temanku senang, aku juga akan senang. Pikirnya._

_Namun, berita duka itu datang. Berita yang menyatakan bahwa Hinamori Momo telah meninggal. Beritanya menjadi topik terhangat di Koran-koran._

.

"Katakan padaku!" Inoue berteriak.

"Apa itu benar bahwa gadis itu membunuhmu?!" Inoue meneriaki pohon besar itu.

Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, "Hinamori, katakan padaku." Ucapnya lembut seraya memeluk tubuhnya. Tangisannya pecah bersama angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di gereja itu, Inoue hanya bisa tersenyum palsu didepan Rukia. Ia merasa bersalah menerima Rukia, pembunuh Hinamori, masuk kedalam rumahnya dan Hinamori.

Matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Inoue bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke rumahnya diikuti dengan Rukia.

"Inoue, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Inoue tersenyum. Senyum palsu.

"Kenapa kau menjadi tertutup kepadaku?" Rukia memeluk tubuhnya. Air mata turun melalui pipinya yang mulus.

Inoue membalikkan badannya, "Apa?"

"Tidak." Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Inoue lalu berlari mendahului Inoue.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Poni Inoue yang panjang menutupi mata indahnya.

"_Andai kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini._" Gumam Rukia dalam hati seraya berlari menuju rumahnya dan Inoue.

"_Aku yang tidak mempunyai teman diajaknya berteman._" Gumam Inoue yang masih diam di tempat ia berdiri.

"_Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya._" Rukia berdiri didepan pintu kayu itu dan memegang pintu itu.

"_Aku kesepian lagi._" Inoue mendongak dan melihat Rukia yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Sekilas, terlihat bayangan Hinamori yang memungguninya.

"_Caraku menebus dosa adalah..._" Rukia bergumam kecil.

"_Aku harus membalaskan dendammu. Dia harus..._"

"MATI."

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia membawa sebuah botol yang ia sembunyikan dibawah bantalnya keluar. Botol itu adalah botol yang selalu ia bawa saat hari ensekusi Hitsugaya. Inoue yang mengetahui ini mengikuti Rukia diam-diam.

Rukia berjalan menuju pantai tanpa alas kaki. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju laut yang berombak. Inoue menggenggam pisau yang ia bawa itu dengan erat.

Rukia memeluk botol itu. Air mata memabasahi botol itu sekarang. Inoue berjalan mendekati Rukia. Tangannya sudah siap untuk menusuk Rukia dari belakang.

Rukia mendongak dan melemparkan botol itu. Inoue mengarahkan pisau itu kebagian punggu Rukia.

Srek!

Sebuah bayangan muncul didepan Inoue. Bayangan seorang pemuda tampan beriris _emerald_ dan rambut putih. Bayangan itu berdiri di belakang punggung Rukia.

"Hitsugaya, maafkan aku!" Tangisan Rukia pecah. Setelah membendung tangisan itu selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya ia dapat meluapkannya.

"Aku telah memaafkanmu, Rukia." Angin kencang berhembus membawa suara pemuda itu. Lalu Rukia menyeburkan dirinya kedalam lautan yang berombak.

Inoue mematung dan menjatuhkan pisau itu. Ia berlutut didepan pisau itu, "Apa yang kulakukan?"

Rukia merasakan air telah memenuhi paru-parunya. Rasanya asin. Ia telah kehabisan oksigen. Kesadarannya mulai memudar perlahan-lahan. Air mata mengalir bersama air laut yang menjadi saksi bisu kesedihan Rukia. Sampai akhirnya Rukia tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya telah tenggelam didalam laut berombak.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri." Inoue tersenyum pedih.

"Kau beruntung Rukia Kuchiki. _Pemuda_ itu masih melindungimu walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

.

.

.

_Jika aku terlahir kembali.  
>Aku ingin dapat melihatmu sekali lagi.<br>Aku ingin membuat memori yang baru bersamamu.  
>Aku tahu, aku ini egois.<br>Tapi,  
>Maukah kau melihatku lagi?<br>Aku berharap aku dapat dilahirkan kembali bersamamu,  
>Toushirou Hitsugaya.<em>

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Chapter macam apa ini?! *jambak rambut sendiri* Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Saya tahu, saya adalah author paling ngaaaaareeeeeeet~ Pasti pada banyak yang mau lempar saya pake tomat, batu, sandal swallow, dan lain-lain. Tapi jangan dulu ya. Ini 'kan masih to be continued, jadi cerita ini masih lanjut ;;) Makasih loh buat Ray yang udah mau nungguin cerita ini. Sampe mau PM segala ;;) saya jadi malu. *plakk*

**Hyuu-su no login **: Gimana ya? Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya. Ini maish to be continued jadi tunggu chapter depan saja. *dihantam batu karang*

**Ray Kousen7**: Makasih ya :D Soal Hitsu bakal hidup lagi tunggu di chapter depan aja, ok? Saya ini orangnya nggak tegaan juga sih.

Makasih yang udah mau review. Saya terharu deh masih ada yang mau baca cerita abal ini. Padahal udah ngaret banget updatenya. Kalau masih penasaran tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Kalian akan mengerti apa yang akan saya lakukan setelah ini. Jadi _**Review Please**_.


	5. The New Beginning

Kubuka mataku. Hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah kegelapan.

Gelap. Sangat gelap.

Tubuhku serasa mengambang di udara. Tapi...kenapa tangan dan kakiku dirantai seperti ini?

Aku berusaha berjalan namun tidak berhasil. Rantai-rantai ini seperti menghentikanku untuk berjalan. Aku tidak melihat ujung rantai ini. Rantai ini seolah-olah tertanam disebuah tembok yang sangat kuat namun mataku tidak dapat melihatnya.

Yang terakhir kuingat adalah ketika aku ingin bunuh diri. Apa aku berhasil? Sepertinya iya. Kalau begitu apa aku di neraka? Aku harap _orang itu_ masuk ke surga. _Orang itu_? Siapa _orang itu_? Tunggu! Kenapa aku tidak mengingat namanya? Siapa _orang itu_?

Kucoba untuk berbicara tapi...kenapa suaraku tidak keluar? Suaraku seperti tertahan di tenggorokanku? Semuanya hitam. Kucoba lagi, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"_Hei~"_

Sebuah suara terdengar. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Suara siapa itu?

"_Hihihihi~ Apa kau kebingungan?"_

Siapa itu? Suara seperti anak kecil itu seperti sedang berbisik. Kenapa sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu?

Kutolehkan pandanganku ke sebelah kanan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kutolehkan pandangaku ke kiri. Tidak ada− cermin?

Cermin itu terlihat dengan jelas diantara kegelapan ini. Cermin biasa dengan pinggiran sepeti sulur berwarna emas. Di cermin itu aku melihat orang yang berbicara tadi. Wujudnya seperti anak kecil. Rambutnya hitam sepundak. Matanya tidak terlihat. Hanya mulut dan hidungnya yang terlihat. Tunggu! Apa itu aku?

"_Ding dong~ Kau benar~ Aku adalah kau~"_

"A-apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa?

"_Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu."_

Aku tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu sangat mengerikan. Terlalu lebar.

"_Apa kau takut dengan dirimu sendiri?"_

Tepat sasaran. Kucoba untuk mengeluarkan suara, tetapi tenggorokanku tidak mengizinkannya.

"_Kau tahu? Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman~"_

Hukuman? Apa yang kulakukan sehingga aku pantas menerima hukuman?

"_Apa kau lupa dengan _orang itu_?"_

_Orang itu_? Siapa? Apa yang aku lakukan pada _orang itu_?

"_Sebenarnya..kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Mau tidak mau kau harus melaksanakan hukuman ini."_

Suara itu semakin memudar. Cahaya muncul dari balik cermin itu. Kututup mataku karena intensitas cahaya yang mataku terima. Cahaya itu semakin melebar dan kegelapan menghilang.

"To…"

.

.

.

**Parallel Hearts**

**Chapter 5 : The New Beginning**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran bagaikan kecoa, dll.

.

.

.

_Maaf atas update yang lama banget. Hampir 1 tahun kalau saya ingat-ingat. Semoga masih ada yang masih mau baca._

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut segelap malam terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membelalak lebar. Peluh memenuhi kening dan lehernya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tangan gadis itu menyentuh keningnya. Ia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Setelah beberapa menit, nafasnya kembali normal.

"Mimpi? Mimpi yang aneh." Gadis itu keluar dari selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya.

Ia lepaskan pakaian tidurnya dan meletakannya kedalam keranjang yang berisi pakaian kotor. Suara air yang keluar dari pancuran terdengar jelas. Ia basuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia berpikir bahwa air dingin akan membuat tubuhnya lebih tenang dan mimpinya tadi akan hilang. Setelah mandi, ia menghadap didepan sebuah cermin di kamar mandi itu. Mata _amethyst_ miliknya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sekilas bayangan di cermin itu berubah menjadi bayangan anak kecil dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar itu. Gadis itu mengambil selangkah mundur dari tempatnya berpijak tadi. Wajahnya yang pucat memancarkan rasa ketakutan yang mendalam.

_Orang itu._

Pikiran gadis ini kembali kepada mimpinya itu. Dia harus menemukan _orang itu_ supaya ia mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menjalankan hukumannya. Tapi...hukuman apa yang harus ia terima? Ia tidak ingat pernah melakukan kesalahan kepada orang lain.

"Rukia!" Sebuah suara lembut−seorang perempuan−terdengar dari depan pintu kamar mandi kamarnya. "Apa kau tertidur di bak mandi?" Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak!" Kamar mandinya memang dilengkapi dengan pancuran air dan bak mandi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Rukia tidak sengaja tertidur di bak mandi. Untung saja ibunya memasuki kamar Rukia untuk melihat kondisinya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah tenggelam.

"Bagus. Cepatlah! Ayah tidak akan menunggumu kalau kau tidak cepat." Suara itu semakin memudar seiring dengan pemilik suara itu keluar kamar Rukia.

Rukia segera mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan memakainya. Kain merah ia letakan kerahnya dan ia ikat menjadi bentuk pita. Ia mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut hitam sepundaknya itu hingga rapi. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Tidak ada bayangan aneh. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah kemarin sehingga otaknya berimajinasi.

"Aku siap." Sebuah senyum manis terbentuk di bibir Rukia.

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari menuju tangga diluar kamarnya. Rukia berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil sepotong roti lalu berlari menuju garasi dimana ayahnya sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!" Rukia mengambil roti yang ada di mulutnya sebelum berbicara. Ayahnya benci ketidaksopanan.

"Masuk." perintah seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan sambil memasuki sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Rukia memasuki mobil itu dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Ia mengunyah kembali rotinya itu.

Lima belas menit setelah mengendarai jalanan besar dengan mobil, akhirnya Rukia sampai di sebuah gedung sekolah megah dengan tulisan Karakura Gakuen didepannya. Rukia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mencium pipi kiri ayahnya tercinta. Itu sebuah kebiasaan Rukia sejak ia kecil dan sulit untuk dihapus.

"Sampai jumpa, ayah." Rukia keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Kakinya terus membawanya ke ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Rukia melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan itu. Jarum panjang menujukkan angka 11 dan jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 6. Lima menit lagi kelas pertamanya akan dimulai.

Srek!

"Maaf terlambat!" Rukia membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dengan cepat. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Semua murid yang sudah duduk rapi didalam kelas itu langsung melihat Rukia.

"Kuchiki, cepat duduk." Suara maskulin seorang pria dengan rambut putih panjang memerintahkannya. Rukia segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sebelum benar-benar sampai di tempat duduknya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik didepan kelas.

"Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan perkenalannya. Bisa kau ulangi?" Wali kelas Rukia, Juushirou Ukitake, tersenyum lembut ke pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou. 16 tahun. Pindahan dari Seiretei Gakuen." Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kau bisa duduk di kursi sebelah Kurosaki." Juushirou menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut oranye jabrik yang sedang memainkan pensilnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Toshirou itu berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk. Rukia melihat pemuda itu diam-diam. Rasanya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tetapi dimana? Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat siang berbunyi. Semua murid yang sedaritadi belajar didalam kelas langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin sekolah atau tempat biasa mereka menikmati bekal mereka. Diantara lautan manusia di kantin, terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih jabrik dan iris _emerald_. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan sekolah. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Shiro-chan!" Sebuah suara nyaring milik perempuan menyambangi indera pendengarannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Shiro-chan ini menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melihat seorang perempuan dengan baju sekolah dan rambut dicepol.

"Kenapa kau lama?" tanya Shiro-chan atau bernama lengkap Toshirou Hitsugaya.

"Ah! Tadi Unohana-sensei memintaku untuk membawa buku-buku ke ruangannya. Maaf~" Gadis manis yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu tersenyum sambil melangkah menuju meja tempat Hitsugaya berada. Hinamori dan Hitsugaya membuka bekal masing-masing dan mulai memakannya. Acara makan siang mereka berlangsung damai tanpa ada suara.

"Rukia-chan! Disini!" Sebuah suara asing terdengar memanggil.

"Aku datang!" Suara lain menyambangi telinga Hitsugaya untuk..entah sudah berapa kali. Suara gadis itu tidak asing baginya. Hitsugaya yang sedaritadi sibuk melahap makan siangnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya bertemu dengan sesosok figur kecil dengan rambut hitam sepundak. Kenapa rasanya pernah bertemu? Pikir Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan?" Suara Hinamori membawa Hitsugaya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau ke atap." Hitsugaya membereskan bekal makanannya yang tersisa seperempat itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kantin. Hinamori menatap teman sejak kecilnya dengan wajah yang khawatir dan bingung.

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ia hiraukan semua pandangan atau bisik-bisik orang-orang yang ia lewati. Semuanya sama. Kalau tidak memuji wajahnya yang imut atau keren paling tinggi badannya. Hitsugaya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di atap sekolah. Angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Hari yang cerah untuk tidur siang, pikirnya. Hitsugaya membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan memejamkan matanya. Tangannya ia jadikan bantal. Angin yang lembut membuainya. Tidak lama kemudian ia sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

"_Toshirou! Ayo kesini!"_

Suara siapa itu? Dia ingin mengajakku kemana?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sumber suara itu.

"_Mou~ Toshirou kau lamban sekali."_

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam sepundak melihat kearahku. Wajahnya tertutup setengah sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat matanya. Bibirnya dimajukan dengan cara yang lucu.

"_Anda tidak boleh kesana, hime-sama!"_

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari melewatiku. Saat aku bilang melewati, itu berarti ia menembusku. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut putih jabrik. Tetapi seperti halnya sang gadis kecil, wajahnya juga tidak terlihat. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran untuk beberapa menit. Mereka berlari ke sebuah hutan yang gelap. Aku mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berlari cepat sekali. Aku sempat kehilangan jejak mereka. Tapi aku tetap mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada. Akhirnya jalan setapak itu terputus. Didepan jalan setapak itu ada kerumunan orang. Ditengah kerumunan itu ada sebuah pisau besar. Sepertinya ada eksekusi. Aku dekati kerumunan itu dan berdiri di paling belakang.

"Kau akan mati."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari sampingku. Gadis kecil tadi sekarang berdiri disampingku sambil melihat eksekusi itu dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca. Matanya tidak terlihat sehingga aku tidak dapat membaca emosinya.

Srek!

.

.

.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Peluh memenuhi keningnya.

"Kenapa sih kamu?" Sebuah suara yang familiar namun asing menyambangi telinga Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Rukia menatap Hitsugaya dengan iris _amethyst_.

"Tidak apa-apa." Suara Hitsugaya kembali dingin dan tatapannya kembali datar.

"Oh. Kita harus masuk kelas sekarang. Bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu." Rukia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menghiraukan tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Hitsugaya dingin sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya diikuti Rukia.

"Karena kukira lebih baik kalau dihukum itu berdua daripada sendiri." Rukia menjawabnya dengan mudah.

"Aneh." Hitsugaya berjalan lebih cepat hingga meninggalkan Rukia dibelakang.

"Apa kau bilang?" Rukia berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hitsugaya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Hitsugaya dan Rukia sudah sampai di kelas mereka. Dan seperti apa yang Rukia katakan, mereka dihukum berdiri di lorong sampai pelajaran yang sekarang kelas mereka terima selesai.

_**~ To Be Continued~**_

**Author Note :  
><strong>AMPUUUUNNNN! Tolong turunkan pisau, bacok kapak, dan alat-alat untuk membunuh saya! Saya minta maaf! Saya tahu fic ini udah berdebu di fandom ini. Saya aja hampir ragu kalau masih ada yang mau baca. Tapi karena baca fic **RayKousen7**, saya jadi dapet feeling lagi dengan 2 karakter ini. Saya tahu ini pendek.

Jadi, intinya itu, Hitsu sama Ruki kayak reborn dan mereka nggak inget satu sama lain. Jadi mereka akan meningat di suatu hari nanti. Saya nggak bisa prediksi bakal sampai berapa chapter ini cerita. Bisa dilihat bukan, bahwa cara nulis saya di chapter 1-4 itu beda banget sama chapter 5 ini. Saya terima kritik saran dari kalian semuanya~~

Maaf, saya lagi nggak bisa balas review. Tapi yang saya tahu pasti adalah saya sangat senang membaca review kalian. Terima kasih dukungannya ya~~ Moga-moga masih ada yang baca. Jangan lupa review ya!


	6. The Truth

Daun-daun berguguran. Tidak terasa hari berganti hari dan musim berganti musim. Daun yang dahulunya hijau, sekarang berubah menjadi oranye kecoklatan. Angin dingin mulai terasa. Suhu udara menurun perlahan namun pasti. Yang pasti adalah sekarang musim gugur.

Siswa-siswi dari SMA Karakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan syal ataupun jaket yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani melepas pakaian hangat mereka selama musim gugur ini. Diantara murid-murid yang ada, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan iris violetnya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki masa liburan.

"Rukia-chan!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye berlari menuju kearahnya. Gadis itu membiarkan rambutnya yang sepanjang pinggang itu melambai-lambai ditiup angin musim gugur yang dingin.

"Pagi, Orihime." Rukia membalas salam Orihime dengan senyuman.

"Musim dingin nanti kamu mau kemana?" Orihime bertanya.

"Hm...mungkin di rumah." Rukia melihat kearah kanan atas sambil meletakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu.

"Apa tidak bosan?" Orihime yang berjalan disamping Rukia menatap gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Tentu saja bosan tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Rukia mengangkat bahunya. Memang benar ia akan sangat bosan di musim dingin nanti, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ayahnya sibuk bekerja dan ibunya sedang mengunjungi keluarganya di Rukongai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke Seiretei bersama kami?" Orihime tersenyum lebar sambil memegang pundak Rukia dengan erat dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh kecilnya.

"Ka-kami?" Rukia merasa semua yang ada disekelilingnya berputar sampai-sampai ia harus memegang pundak Orihime ketika sang gadis berbadan bagus itu berhenti mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Iya! Aku, Momo-chan, Kurosaki-kun, dan Hitsugaya-kun!" Sekarang wajah gadis itu menghadap wajah Rukia yang baru saja mendapatkan keseimbangannya.

"Eh?" Rukia menatap Orihime dengan tampang tidak percaya. _Hitsugaya-kun juga ikut?_ Itulah yang melintas di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Itu pasti akan menyenangkan!" Orihime berlari didepan Rukia dan berbalik untuk menghadap Rukia yang diam di tempat. "Rukia-chan?"

"Ah..iya?" Rukia menatap mata Orihime yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Walau dikatakan seperti orang sok tahu, Orihime tahu apa yang Rukia pikirkan. Toshirou Hitsugaya. Pemuda dengan iris _emerald_ itulah sumbernya.

_Apa Rukia-chan masih memikirkan kesalahannya dulu?_

.

.

.

Parallel Hearts

Chapter 6 : The Truth

Disclaimer :**  
><strong>Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo

Warning :**  
><strong>AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran bagaikan kecoa, dll.

.

.

.

_Maaf atas update yang lama banget. Hampir 1 tahun kalau saya ingat-ingat. Semoga masih ada yang masih mau baca._

.

.

.

Musim dingin sudah memasuki minggu pertama. Salju putih turun perlahan dari langit. Dinginnya angin musim dingin membuat orang malas keluar rumah, namun berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Ada 4 remaja yang membawa tas besar di tangan atau punggungnya dan sedang menunggu bis di halte bis yang ada.

Benar, mereka adalah Rukia, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Hinamori. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan di musim gugur, mereka pergi ke Seiretei untuk berlibur. Rukia yang awalnya menolak, mau tidak mau ikut karena bujukan Hinamori. Hinamori tidak mau salah satu teman baiknya menjalani liburan yang membosankan di rumah.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah bis datang di halte bi situ dan mereka menaiki bis itu. Perjalanan menuju Seiretei memakan waktu sebanyak 6 jam. Di hari biasa, perjalanannya memakan waktu hanya 3 jam, namun karena kondisi jalan yang dipenuhi salju jadi agak memakan waktu lama. Setelah sampai, mereka menginap di villa milik orangtua Hinamori.

"Hari ini kita istirahat terlebih dahulu. Besok baru mulai berjalan-jalan disini." kata Hinamori sambil menunjukan kamar untuk teman-temannya. Untungnya villa itu terdiri dari 2 kamar utama dan 2 kamar tamu, jadi teman-temannya tidak perlu tidur bersama yang lain.

"Kita akan makan malam jam 6. Jangan lupa ya~" Hinamori pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Didalam kamarnya, Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menghelas nafas sejenak.

Mimpi itu menghantuinya sejak ia bertemu dengan Hitsugaya. Dan semakin lama, mimpi itu makin menunjukan sebuah cerita−itu yang Rukia percaya. Dimana ia adalah seorang ratu yang kejam dan Hitsugaya adalah pelayan yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Rukia tertawa getir ketika memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak membaca novel dan komik, sehingga otaknya membuat sebuah cerita sendiri dan menjadikannya mimpi.

Rukia membalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Tubuhnya masih menempel di kasur. Iris violetnya menelusuri pemandangan diluar. Salju turun lagi. Dari posisinya sekarang, ia dapat melihat pohon sakura yang kering dipenuhi oleh salju.

"_Toshirou! Disini!"_

Rukia tersentak dan langsung duduk di kasurnya.

"Suara apa itu?"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat seolah-olah pintu itu akan terbuka sendiri jika ia menatapnya lama.

"Rukia-chan?"

Rukia menghela nafas dan bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Ia berjalan dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinamori yang ada diluar sana.

Saat membuka pintunya, Rukia dapat melihat Hinamori yang sudah berpakaian santai. Kaus berwarna kuning dan celana jeans membuatnya terlihat biasa namun cantik.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Rukia bertanya setelah menatap Hinamori dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Hm..boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hinamori kepada Rukia. Rukia memutar bola matanya dan mempersilahkan Hinamori masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia sambil duduk diatas kasudan Hinamori yang duduk didekatnya.

"Anno..." Hinamori mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lantai yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada mata Rukia yang menatapnya, "Ini tentang Hitsugaya-kun."

Rukia membeku di tempat. Kenapa Hinamori ingin membicarakan pemuda es itu dengannya. Untuk tambahan, Rukia juga mengingat diantara mimpinya dimana Toshirou membunuh Hinamori atas perintahnya. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh.

"Iya. Akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi." Rukia membelalakan matanya, _apa mungkin? _"Hitsugaya membunuhku karena perintahmu."

Serasa ditusuk pedang, Rukia langsung menunduk sementara Hinamori masih melanjutkan ceritanya. Cerita yang diceritakan Hinamori mirip dengan mimpinya. Cerita itu masuk ke telinganya dan hinggap di otaknya. _Apa maksudnya ini?_

"Rukia-chan, apa kau tahu maksudnya?" Hinamori menatap Rukia dan Rukia langsung melihat mata Hinamori yang penuh dengan kepenasaranan.

"A-Aku..."

"Oi, midget! Makan malam sudah siap!" Suara Ichigo membahana di koridor depan kamar Rukia. Darah Rukia menuju wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa si kepala jeruk itu memanggil namanya dengan keras? Ralat. Ejekan.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku berbicara hal yang aneh hehehe~" Rukia melihat Hinamori yang tersenyum seolah ia tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang ia ceritakan barusan.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Hitsugaya kembali ke kamarnya dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu suka keluar rumah. Tetapi karena bujukan Hinamori dan neneknya akhirnya ia pergi berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Sepertinya setelah diceritakan oleh Hinamori mengenai 'teman barunya', neneknya sangat ingin Hitsugaya keluar rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya bersosialisasi.

Hitsugaya membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah gambar yang dipajang di dinding kamar itu. Warna yang paling mencolok dari gambar itu adalah _emerald _dan violet. Violet mengingatkannya pada sepasang mata yang selalu menghantuinya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pemiliknya.

Sejak bertemu dengannya, ia merasa ada sebuah kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Rasanya ia sangat dekat dengan pemilik kedua mata itu daripada Hinamori, saudaranya sendiri. Perasaan itu tidk pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ditambah dengan mimpi yang sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah Karakura itu, ia semakin bingung dengan perasaannya. _Mimpi yang aneh_, menurutnya. Disana ia adalah pelayan setia dari pemilik iris violet yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia cari jika tidak bertemu sehari saja. Namun di mimpi lain, ia bermimpi bahwa ia dipenggal dan melihat kedua iris itu mengeluarkan air mata yang seharusnya tidak disana.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Hitsugaya, apa kau didalam?" Suara Ichigo yang rendah menyambangi telinganya. Si kepala jeruk itu memanggil nama keluarganya, berarti ada sesuatu yang penting.

Hitsugaya membukakan pintu untuk Ichigo dan mempersihlakannya masuk. Ichigo duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada sedangkan Hitsugaya duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa?" Iris _emerald_ miliknya meneliti pemilik rambut oranye itu.

"Ini mengenai Rukia." Jawabnya, "Aku mendapat mimpi bahwa aku berniat untuk membunuhnya karena ia membunuh Hinamori." Ok, itu cukup blak-blakan. Namun itu bukan masalah bagi Hitsugaya. Yang penting adalah isinya.

Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bingung walau ia mengerti dengan jelas maksud Ichigo.

"Hm..menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya si kepala oranye itu.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah."

"Geez.. Aku kira kau bisa membantuku." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, pergi sana." Hitsugaya memberikan _deathlgare_ terbaiknya kepada si kepala jeruk itu.

"Ok ok." Ichigo keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya dengan tenang. Namun sebelum benar-benar menutup pintunya, Ichigo mengatakan, "Aku tahu kau memimpikannya juga. Aku harap kau tahu apa yang terbaik."

Hitsugaya tertegun dengan ucapan Ichigo.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Author Note :**

Halo! Saya kembali! Saya tahu apa komentar kalian. Pasti pada mau bilang alurnya kecepatan, bener kan? Well, kalau boleh jujur sih saya memang ingin menamatkan fic ini segera. Soalnya saya ad aide fic baru di fandom lain dan entah kenapa isi fic itu (sepertinya) bakal kompleks deh.

Ok lupakan promosi fic diatas. Untuk para reviewer yang review chapter sebelumnya saya mau peluk cium boleh gak? Saya bahagia sekali karena masih ada yang baca fic tua ini. Setelah dilihat fic ini tuh dari saya bikin akun ini sampe sekarang. Bisa bayangin berapa lama kan? Ini balasannya.

**tasya27** : Ia dia baik tapi kan sudah saya hidupkan kembali hohoho~ Makasih udah mau review!

**Akari Hikari **: Makasih, Akari-chan~ *sksd* iya mereka reborn. Gpp, saya seneng malah ada yang baca walau saya juga mau liat review'nya sih. Hehehe udah lama karena UN sih. Dan makasih udah nunggu. Saya terharu *meluk Akari-chan*

**Ray Kousen7** : *balas peluk cium* makasih udah mau review panjang-panjang~ Saya bahagia masih ada yang baca. Iya mereka reinkarnasi XD saya nggak mau misahin mereka karena maut *ea* seperti yang saya bilang diatas, fic ini bakal tamat bentar lagi. Iya masih ada FTB nih. THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER itu fic HitsuRuki kesukaan saya! Itu ceritanya bagus banget sampe-sampe saya meu beli novelnya tapi gaboleh T.T er...OS itu apa ya? Buatan saya? *mudeng* saya Cuma menjelajah Bleach utk HitsuRuki doank *plakk*

**Guest **: Josephine temen saya yang pindah ke Medan :) Makasih udah review.

Wah ini author note panjang banget *sujud* di chapter depan, isinya bakal lebih banyak. Saya usahakan demikian. Makasih yang udah review. Kalau bisa review lagi ya!


	7. Parallel Hearts

.

.

.

**Parallel Hearts**

**Chapter 7 : Parallel Hearts**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Parallel Hearts is sung by FictionJunction<p>

**Warning :  
><strong>AU, TYPO, angst gagal, hurt/comfort gagal, aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

_Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat luar biasa. Saya senang karena masih ada yang mau membaca fic ini walau sudah 1 tahun ditinggalkan. You're the best!_

_._

_._

.

_We saw the power to change the future in our dream._

Rukia menggeliat dengan gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu ia genggam dengan erat. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Namun hal yang membuat aneh adalah matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Tolong.." ucapnya lirih kepada entah siapa.

Tangannya terus mencengkeram selimut berwarna putih itu dengan erat. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya yang putih. Matanya terpejam dengan sangat kuat. Ia terus menginggau.

"To...long... To..shi...rou..." Ia mengucapkan beberapa suku kata dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Tidak lama kemudian, iris violet yang indah itu terbuka dengan lebar. Mata itu memperlihatkan sebuah ketakutan dan penyesalan. Akhir-akhir ini, mimpi aneh itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Ia tidak pernah percaya dengan adanya kehidupan kedua, namun dengan mimpi ini, sedikit demi sedikit ia mempercayainya.

Setelah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya, ia menarik nafas yang dalam dan membuangnya. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya. Rambutnya menjadi lepek akibat keringat yang bercucuran.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Perasaan ini selalu muncul ketika ia memimpikan hal ini dan melihat wajah Hitsugaya di sekolah. Rasa penyesalan yang entah muncul dairmana hinggap di lubuk hatinya.

Perapian yang ada di kamar itu sudah mati sedaritadi. Walau jendela di kamar itu tertutup, namun angin dingin masih bisa terasa. Rukia merapatkan lututnya ke dadanya dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada lututnya. Air mata yang masih segar jatuh dari irisnya yang indah. Ia tidak menanggapi rintihan tubuhnya yang minta untuk dihangatkan. Dingin adalah hal yang cocok untuknya sekarang.

Di tengah dinginnya malam, ia menangis sendiri.

_In the midst of the noise, I heard your cry.  
>It exposed my weakness as I was laughing.<em>

Hitsugaya terbangun karena mimpi anehnya. Ia duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya dan memegangi lehernya. Ia baru saja bermimpi dipenggal oleh warga yang sepertinya kesal kepadanya. Yang aneh adalah ia memakai gaun yang dipenuhi oleh renda-renda indah.

"Sudah berapa kali ini terjadi?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Angin dingin yang menusuk kulit tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Ia turunkan kakinya hingga menyentuh lantai kayu yang dingin itu. Ia mencari-cari sandal dalam rumah dengan diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar itu. Setelah menemukan sandal itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu.

Perasaan tidak enak selalu hinggap di hatinya setelah ia memimpikan mimpi itu. Rasa dendam dan benci bercampur menjadi satu, namun dibalik itu ada sebuah pengampunan. Tapi untuk siapa rasa dendam dan pengampunan itu? Ia tidak tahu itu.

Hiks.

Hitsugaya kembali dari alam pikirannya ketika mendengar sebuah isakan. Siapa yang menangis malam-malam begini?

Hiks.

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Ketika ia sampai di sumber suara, ia menyadari bahwa kamar ini adalah tempat Rukia Kuchiki tidur. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Keinginan untuk mengetuk pintu itu dan menenangkan gadis yang berada dibalik pintu itu muncul entah darimana.

Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat. Ketika ia ingin mengetuk pintu itu, ia berhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah doa yang diucapkan oleh sang pemilik kamar ditengah isakannya. Ia tersenyum pahit dan memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkah menjauh dari pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak itu.

"Jadi itu benar adanya, huh?"

_The road that you go on is only known to you.  
>So chase after the different sky.<em>

Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Salju yang turun semalam membuat jalanan diluar sulit untuk dilewati, namun truk pengeruk salju sudah membereskan itu semua jam 5 pagi. Matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Pemandangan yang ada sulit untuk diungkapkan. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan semuanya, yaitu wow.

Salju yang ada di ranting-ranting pohon jatuh ke tanah akibat gaya gravitasi. Anak-anak kecil keluar dari rumahnya bermain salju. Ada yang membuat boneka salju, berseluncur, atau duduk diam memandangi pemandangan yang disediakan. Tidak sedikit pula orang dewasa yang mengikuti anak-anak itu. Namun berbeda dengan anak kecil, diantara mereka ada yang bermain _ice skating_ atau kencan dengan pasangannya.

Diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang ada disana, terlihatlah 4 orang remaja yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Kendaraan umum atau pribadi juga tidak telihat sedikitpun. Mungkin mereka semua lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki di hari yang indah ini.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ke museum yang baru saja di bangun, Kurosaki-kun." Jawab Orihime dengan penuh antusias.

"Aku dengar museum ini menampilkan sejarah Seiretei. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Hinamori kepada gadis berambut panjang sepinggul itu.

"Benar! Makanya aku antusias. Jarang-jarang ada yang meneliti tentang Seiretei. Padahal aku percaya bahwa Seiretei mempunyai banyak cerita dibaliknya." Orihime mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat. Jika ini di manga Jepang, mungkin _background_ untuk adegan itu adalah kobaran api.

Disamping 3 orang remaja yang sedang membicarakan tentang tempat tujuan mereka, terdapat 2 orang yang sedaritadi mulai perjalanan hanya diam saja. Mereka tidak membuka suara mereka sejak sarapan pagi tadi dan ajaibnya ketiga teman mereka tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Daripada tidak mau berbicara dengan ketiga temannya, sepertinya lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa mereka tidak mau berbicara satu sama lain.

_We desire the courage to face toward the future.  
>We get lost in the past until I return to the true present where you laugh.<em>

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di museum yang dimaksud. Museum itu memiliki arsitektur kuno yang indah. Warna yang mendominasi adalah putih besih, sehingga sulit untuk membedakan antara dinding museum itu dengan salju disekitarnya. Pintu masuk museum itu terbuat dari kayu mahogani kualitas bagus. Saat memasuki museum itu, para pengunjung akan disambut oleh sebuah aula yang luas. Ditengah aula itu terdapat sebuah patung laki-laki yang berdiri dengan tegap sambil menunjuk kearah pintu masuk dengan pedangnya.

"Kok patung ini mirip dengan Kurosaki-kun ya?" Hinamori menatap patung itu dan Ichigo secara bergantian.

"Kalau dilihat dengan teliti memang mirip sih." Orihime juga ikut nimbrung.

Rukia dan Hitsugaya memerhatikan sekeliling mereka sedangkan ketiga temannya sedang membadingkan Ichigo dengan patung yang berdiri tegap ditengah aula itu.

Rukia memang menyukai desain yang digunakan oleh pemilik museum ini. Arsitektur dan tata letaknya benar-benar bagus. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menatap atap museum itu hingga ia sampai didepan sebuah bendera yang tergantung tidak jauh dari patung itu. Bendera itu biasa saja. Bendera berwarna violet dengan lambang bunga snowdrop ditengahnya. Rukia tersentak ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Seperti ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dengan palu.

Di tempat lain, Hitsugaya yang juga meneliti setiap sudut museum itu tanpa sengaja berhenti didepan sebuah lukisan. Lukisan itu memiliki kombinasi warna yang bagus. Pelukis yang membuat lukisan ini patut diancungi jempol karena kesannya yang seperti asli. Namun yang membuat Hitsugaya menatap dalam-dalam lukisan ini adalah isinya. Didalam lukisan itu digambarkan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang siap untuk dipenggal kepalanya. Orang-orang berkerumun disekitar alat untuk memenggal kepala. Kepala gadis itu sudah diletakan di tempatnya. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya memegang lehernya sendiri.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Rukia-chan, ayo kita berjalan lebih dalam lagi." Panggil Orihime ketika ia menyadari bahwa kedua temannya ini sudah berjalan agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ichigo dan Hinamori saling bertatapan dan menggangguk sekilas.

_Thinking that I want to learn about you for the first time.  
>I was daunted by the distance between our hearts that can't come together.<em>

Mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor panjang yang dialasi dengan karpet merah marun. Disekelilingnya terdapat berbagai vas dan keramik yang indah. Lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit bercahaya kekuning-kuningan. Dengan langkah santai namun pasti, keempat remaja itu berjalan menyusuri koridor itu sambil melihat-lihat koleksi keramik yang ada. Tanpa disadari oleh pemilik rambut hitam dan putih diantara empat remaja itu, mereka sudah berjalan sendiri entah kemana.

Saat mereka sadar bahwa mereka berpisah dengan rombongannya, Rukia langsung panic dan melihat kebelakang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengikuti mereka. Keinginan untuk memanggil nama pemuda berambut putih disebelahnya muncul, namun semua itu terhenti di tenggorokan karena ia masih tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas sambil menatap mata pemuda berambut putih itu.

Hitsugaya yang juga baru sadar bahwa ia dan Rukia terpisah dari rombongan langsung melihat kearah gadis berambut hitam itu. Raut panik tergambar di mukanya dengan jelas. Keinginan untuk menenangkan gadis itu muncul namun terhalang oleh egonya. Ya, Toshirou Hitsugaya sudah mengerti maksud dari mimpi yang selama ini menghantuinya. Tidak ia sangka ia akan mengingat semua kejadian masa lalu itu.

"A.." Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap gadis yang ada disebelahnya, "A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hitsugaya dapat mendengar sedikit rasa takut dari suara Rukia.

"Kita harus berjalan maju." Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda yang sudah berjalan kedepan tanpa memerhatikan belakang. Setahunya kalau tersesat di suatu gedung, kita harus mencari meja informasi atau kembali menyusuri koridor yang ada.

Saat Hitsugaya sudah hampir tidak terlihat, Rukia segera berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

Ketika ia berlari, tiba-tiba saja lampu yang ada mati. Rukia berhenti dan mengejang. Tempat itu sangat gelap. Hanya ada cahaya kecil yang berasal dari lubang-lubang kecil yang berfungsi sebagai ventilasi di langit-langit museum itu.

"_Hihihi~"_

Rukia langsung menengok kebelakang ketika mendengar suara tertawa yang sangat familiar.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"_Apa kau tersesat?"_

Rukia langsung waspada terhadap sekelilingnya. Ia mengambil selangkah mundur sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Jika ini adalah candaan, ini adalah candaan paling buruk yang pernah ia terima.

"_Kakak, kenapa kau takut? Apa karena tidak ada pangeranmu disini?"_

Suara anak kecil itu semakin jelas adanya. Suara itu seperti mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba saat Rukia berjalan mundur kebelakang, ia seperti menabrak sesuatu. Rukia melihat kebawah dan matanya langsung membelalak lebar.

_We understood that we couldn't understand each other, so with just that…  
>we're starting.<em>

Hitsugaya yang melangkah dengan cepat, meninggalkan Rukia dibelakang. Ketika jarak diantara mereka terpaut cukup jauh, Hitsugaya baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak mengekorinya. Hitsugaya tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari kembali menyusuri koridor itu. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kemana kau, Rukia?" gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliingnya dan lanjut berlari lagi.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit, akhirnya ia menemukan gadis berambut hitam segelap malam itu tergeletak di lantai. Hitsugaya langsun berlari kesamping gadis itu dan memeriksa denyut nadi Rukia dan memastkan bahwa ia masih bernafas. Untungnya Rukia masih hidup. Hitsugaya membelai pipi halus Rukia dengan penuh kasih.

"Dasar bodoh." gumamnya sambil menggendong tubuh kecil itu.

"_Jadi pangerannya kembali?"_

Hitsugaya mendengar sebuah suara anak kecil. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakangnya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Bisa dibilang anak kecil ini adalah Rukia versi mini. Gadis kecil itu memakai gaun yang sama dengan waktu pertama kali Hitsugaya atau Toshirou bertemu dengan Rukia, putri dari negeri Seiretei.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku ini bukanlah pangeran. Aku hanya pelayan putri ini. Tidak lebih tidak kurang." Balas Hitsugaya sambil membawa tubuh gadis yang pingsan itu dengan ala _bridal style_.

Saat Hitsugaya berjalan maju dan tidak melihat kebelakang lagi, gadis kecil itu tersenyum hangat dan berlari menuju seseorang yang mirip dengannya namun versi lebih besarnya. Gadis itu adalah Rukia di masa lalu. Gadis itu menggunakan gaun yang biasa ia pakai saat berjalan-jalan dengan Hitsugaya. Gaun berwarna violet biasa dengan pita dilehernya. Gadis kecil itu memeluk gadis yang lebih dewasa darinya itu.

"_Sekarang kita bisa tenang ya.."_

"_Hm."_

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum hangat kearah reinkarnasi mereka dan reinkarnasi dari pelayan kesayangan mereka. Lalu mereka menghilang tanpa jejak dari tempat itu.

_I want to embrace your tears, pains, and everything.  
>But I feel that the more I run, the farther I become from you and I get worried.<br>Where should I go?_

Rukia merasa dirinya melayang di udara. Ketika ia membuka mata, semua yang ada disekelilingnya adalah kegelapan. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Saat ia menggerakan tangan dan kakinya, ia merasa sesuatu terpasang pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Saat ia melihat ke tangan dan kakinya, ia melihat sepasang rantai emas mengunci tangan dan kakinya. Ia menggerakan rantai-rantai itu sehingga rantai-rantai itu menghasilkan bunyi gemerincing mirip bel.

Ketika ia sibuk melepaskan diri, ia mendengar suara sorak sorai. Ia langsung mendongak dan melihat dirinya dan ayahnya sedang beridri di balkon sebuah istana dengan dibawahnya adalah rakyat. Ia melihat rakyat yang bersorak-sorai sambil menyerukan namanya dan ayahnya. Ia melihat dirinya tersenyum.

Lalu semua itu berganti dengan terbunuhnya ayahnya yang ia cintai. Ia merasa air mata menetes dari matanya. Saat itu tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Ia sendirian. Namun detik berikutnya ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sangat ia kenal. Pemuda itu menenangkannya. Ya, dialah Toshirou Hitsugaya.

Selanjutnya, semua itu berubah menjadi bagian dari ingatannya yang menunjukan saat ia pergi ke pasar bersama Hitsugaya. Senyum kecil merekah di bibir kecil itu. Ia ingat saat itu. Ibu tirinya ingin sekali membunuhnya sehingga ia merasa terpuruk dan bosan di istana. Dengan diam-diam Hitsugaya membawanya ke pasar yang ada di kota. Pasar itu sangat ramai. Tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah ketika semua hal jahat yang menyangkut ibu tiri serta adik tirinya terungkap. Mereka diasingkan dari negerinya dan menjalani hidup yang sengsara. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri naik menjadi ratu negeri itu. Disinilah semuanya bermula.

Diawali dengan sikap yang mulai semena-mena, Rukia menjadi pemerintah yang jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Hitsugaya yang tidak bisa menahan semua itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjalankan semua yang diperintahkan kepadanya dengan taat.

Lalu puncaknya adalah ketika ia cemburu dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai temannya sendiri, Hinamori. Ia cemburu karena Ichigo mennyukai Hinamori dan memerintahkan Hitsugaya untuk membunuh gadis itu, namun pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Hitsugaya juga menyukai Hinamori.

Lalu saat eksekusi dirinya. Hitsugaya menyuruhnya pergi menyelamatkan diri namun ia tetap tinggal. Lalu ia dipenggal sebagai ganti dari Rukia. Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sungguh bersalah. Ia berdosa.

Ia yang sudah kabur dari negerinya bertemu dengan Orihime yang merupakan teman baik dari Hinamori. Mereka tinggal untuk beberapa bulan bersama. Semua terlihat normal dan bahagia sampai suatu ketika Orihime tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang Rukia akui didepan salib di Gereja dekat rumahnya. Orihime yang mengetahui kebenarannya mengikuti Rukia ke tepi pantai. Ia melihat Rukia melempar sebuah botol dengan surat didalamnya. Orihime yang mengambil pisau dari rumahnya berjalan mendekati Rukia dan berniat menusuknya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Orihime melihat sebuah bayangan yang melindungi Rukia dari belakang. Rukia yang melihat langsung menangis lagi. Itu adalah bayangan Hitsugaya. Ia selalu melindunginya selama ini.

Lalu semua itu berganti kembali menjadi kegelapan tanpa batas lagi. Namun kali ini rantai yang dahulu ada di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya sudah menghilang dan ditengah kegelapan itu terdapat sebuah cahaya yang sepertinya menunjukan jalan keluar.

_In the midst of the noise, I hear you singing.  
>Now I can see my form that I'd lost.<em>

Hitsugaya yang berjalan selama beberapa menit sambil menggendong putri yang ia sayangi akhirnya telah mencapai jalan keluar. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuatnya menyiptikan mata karena intensitas cahaya yang diterima matanya. Ternyata Hitsugaya sampai di taman belakang museum itu. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang diperkiraan berusia ratusan tahun. Saat ia melihat pohon itu dengan baik, memang benar bahwa pohon itu berusia ratusan tahun. Di batang pohon itu ada goresan bertuliskan "T&R". Ini adalah pohon tempat biasanya ia dan Rukia bermain di masa lalu.

Hitsugaya menyandarkan tubuh kecil Rukia di batang itu dan duduk disampingnya. Ia berniat untuk menunggui Rukia untuk bangun.

"Jadi..." Hitsugaya mendengar suara Hinamori, "kau juga sudah ingat ya?"

"Apa status pelayan akan naik menjadi pangeran?" Ichigo juga ikut menambahkan.

"Jujur saja aku terkejut saat kau muncul ketika aku ingin membunuh Rukia-cjan." Orihime tersenyum lebar.

Tiga temannya berdiri sejajar didepannya dan Rukia yang masih tertidur. Sepertinya ketiga temannya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Pertama, ya aku sudah ingat. Kedua, aku tidak tahu. Ketiga, aku selalu bersamanya." Jawab Hitsugaya setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ketiga temannya.

"Lalu kapan kalian mengingat semua itu?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah agak lama. Baru kemarin mengingat dengan jelas." Jawab ketida temannya secara bersamaan.

"Ng~" Hitsugaya melirik kesampingnya. Rukia sudah menggeliat. Ketika ia melihat kearah teman-temannya lagi, ia hanya mendapati jejak kaki mereka di tanah. Sepertinya mereka bersembunyi.

_Please give me the power to change the future that I would've gone through by myself.  
>You laugh, and with just that I can fly high.<em>

Rukia membuka mata dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Hitsugaya yang memasang wajah cemas. Dengan cepat Rukia langsung memeluk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang terkejut langsung tersenyum dan memeluk gadis itu balik.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku memang jahat! Aku jahat! Aku memang bodoh! Maaf!" Rukia meminta maaf tanpa henti sampai Hitsugaya mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, _my princess_." Hitsugaya melepas pelukan itu dan melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jadi apakah Toshirou naik pangkat dari pelayan ke pangeran?" celetuk Ichigo lagi. Hinamori dan Orihime hanya bisa tertawa geli disampingnya.

"K-kau.." wajah Rukia semakin memerah dan ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya iya." Hinamori menambahkan.

"Setidaknya kini kita adalah teman." Orihime tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Rukia sudah kembali normal. Saat ia mendongak untuk melihat temannya, yang ia lihat adalah ketiga temannya yang sudah berlari menjauhinya sambil menengok kebelakang memanggil namanya dan Hitsugaya yang berada didepannya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia berdiri. Rukia menerima uluran tangan itu dan mencium pipi Hitsugaya, "_Thank you, my beloved butler an prince._" Lalu ia mengejar teman-temannya. Senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya membuat ia semakin cantik.

_We desire the courage to connect hearts.  
>So we get lost in love, until I return to my true self that laughs with you.<em>

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

**Author Note :**

*ngelap ingus dan air mata* akhirnya fic kecil ini selesai setelah 2 tahun. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya dari awal sampai akhir. Saya sangat berterima kasih. Saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa tapi yang pasti saya bahagia bisa menyelesaikan 1 fic. Makasih yang sudah review. Setiap saya baca review kalian saya senyum-senyum sendiri. Makasih lagi.

Lalu untuk **RayKousen7** yang review cerita ini. Iya saya juga nangis baca fic itu. Malah malem-malem nangisnya, jadi pagi Senen mata sembab deh hahaha.. Saya nggak ninggalin kok. Lagian saya masih ada **From The Beginning **yang harus diselesaikan..

And last, thanks for everyone who read this fic. I'm too happy until I forgot how to say it in Indonesian. And for the last chapter, don't forget to review~


End file.
